The Day with You
by Almighty X
Summary: Kirigakure lagi-lagi merencanakan hal yang sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, menculik seorang shinobi untuk dijadikan Jinchuuriki Sanbi. "Aku tidak akan membunuhnya, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuhnya!" /double update!/ OCNaru (Brothership not Romance)
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** The Day with You

**Genre :** Family/Friendship

**Pairing :** Harem!Naru (Straight/Slash), OCNaruto (**Brothership not romance**), OCItachi (**Friendship not romance**), OCxOC.

**Rated :** T

**Disclaimed :** Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Summary :** Sanzou Ienari tidak pernah menyangka kalau kehidupannya akan berubah. Bukan hanya karena Kyuubi membunuh kedua orang tuanya, tetapi ia harus berhadapan dengan seorang bayi yang ia tahu adalah anak dari seorang Hokage, dan juga berhadapan dengan arwah sang Hokage itu sendiri. OCNaru (Brothership not Romance)

.

Prologue

.

Hari itu Kyuubi datang menyerang, tiba-tiba muncul dan menghancurkan desa. Banyak anak-anak yang kehilangan orang tua, atau sebaliknya. Semuanya tampak kacau, para ninja senior mencoba untuk menyelamatkan para ninja muda dan juga para penduduk biasa. Tidak terkecuali seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih pendek yang bermata merah itu.

Saizou Ienari adalah seorang anak yatim piatu sejak beberapa saat yang lalu saat ibu dan ayahnya tewas karena serangan Kyuubi. Ia yang berusia 5 tahun cukup bisa mengerti tentang dua hal yakni desanya hancur, dan ia tidak memiliki keluarga lagi. Tetapi jujur menurutnya itu semua tidak memiliki perbedaan mengingat ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah ada untuknya.

Ia tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya yang lebih mementingkan pekerjaan ketimbang menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya, pemuda itu yang seharusnya berada di pengungsian bersama dengan para penduduk lainnya malah berada di tengah hutan luas dan sedang melihat sesuatu yang menjadi satu-satunya hal yang paling tidak ia mengerti.

Ia melihat sosok rubah itu tampak terkurung di dalam sebuah kurungan transparan, bersama dengan dua orang dewasa dan satu anak kecil. Ia kenal dengan pria berambut kuning itu, siapa yang tidak mengenal sang Yondaime Hokage dan juga istrinya. Tetapi ia tidak tahu siapa anak laki-laki yang ada di dekapan sang Yondaime Hokage.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin Naruto menghabiskan waktu denganmu, dan tidak melewati semua ini sendirian!" Ia bisa melihat walaupun tidak jelas, kalau perempuan berambut merah panjang yang tampak terluka parah itu tidak menyetujui apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh sang Yondaime Hokage.

Beberapa percakapan yang tidak ia mengerti dan diakhiri dengan sebuah segel tangan yang menampakkan sesosok makhluk mengerikan di belakang sang Yondaime Hokage. Tangannya menembus Kyuubi dan juga dada sang Hokage tersebut. Meletakkan bayi dipangkuannya pada sebuah altar kecil dan tampak mencoba mempersiapkan sesuatu.

'_Apa yang akan ia lakukan?_' Hanya itu yang menjadi tanda tanya besar didalam kepalanya. Saat ia mencoba untuk menghampiri perempuan disampingnya, tampak Kyuubi akan menusuk bayi itu. Ia tidak berani melihatnya, tetapi matanya masih membuka seolah menyuruhnya untuk melihat semua yang terjadi.

Dan yang terjadi, bukan bayi bernama Naruto itu yang tertusuk melainkan kedua orang dewasa yang mencoba untuk melindunginya. Bahkan membiarkan tubuh mereka tertusuk cakar Kyuubi hingga tembus.

Mengeratkan pegangannya pada batang pohon dihadapannya, mencoba untuk tetap diam dan tidak berteriak saat melihat cakar milik Kyuubi menembus kedua orang itu. Ia hanya menutup matanya, dan melihat apakah bayi itu selamat atau tidak.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau ini adalah tugasku sebagai ayah bukan?"

Ia tidak mengerti, untuk apa mereka mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk anak itu. Kenapa semua orang tua beranggapan kalau apa yang mereka lakukan sudah benar. Apakah mereka tidak pernah berfikir kalau anak itu akan kesepian tanpa mereka. Apakah mereka tidak pernah berfikir kalau setiap anak membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjaganya.

"Waktuku tidak banyak Kushina, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan pada Naruto..."

...

Ia mendengarkan semuanya, apapun yang dikatakan oleh perempuan itu ia coba untuk mengingatnya. Membayangkan bagaimana jika yang mengatakan itu adalah ibunya sendiri, meskipun ia tahu kalau apapun yang terjadi semuanya tidak akan menjadi kenyataan. Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat, saat pembicaraan itu selesai, dan saat tubuh keduanya tumbang tepat disamping altar kecil yang menjadi tempat tidur bayi itu.

Kyuubi juga perlahan tampak menghilang seolah masuk ke dalam tubuh bayi itu. Namun, ia mengingat dengan jelas perkataan sang Yondaime Hokage yang mengatakan kalau Kyuubi dikunci didalam tubuh bayi itu. Ia bisa melihat Sandaime Hokage dan beberapa ANBU menghampiri ketiganya. Tanpa mendekatpun anak laki-laki itu tahu kalau keduanya tidak akan selamat, dan hanya bayi itu yang akan selamat.

Satu dan yang terakhir, anak yang menjadi Yatim Piatu.

-oOo-

Satu jam berlalu sejak penyerangan Kyuubi, semua orang sudah mengetahui kalau Yondaime Hokage mereka sudah tewas karena serangan Kyuubi.

(Yang tidak sepenuhnya salah, karena Ienari mengetahui **bukan hanya** Kyuubi yang membunuh Yondaime Hokage, namun juga monster yang muncul di belakang sang Hokage.)

Empat jam berlalu sejak penyerangan Kyuubi, rumor beredar jika Kyuubi yang awalnya mereka kira berhasil dibunuh oleh sang Yondaime Hokage ternyata tidaklah tewas, namun berubah menjadi seorang bayi—satu-satunya yang selamat dan berada sangat dekat dengan mayat sang Yondaime Hokage.

(Dan ia sangat tidak setuju dengan hal itu. Kyuubi bukanlah bayi itu, ia hanyalah bayi yang menjadi penjara bagi monster itu—Naruto adalah sosok yang membuat Kyuubi tidak menyerang desa kembali. Ia adalah pahlawan, dan Ienari hanya berharap penduduk desa mengetahuinya)

.

.

.

Namun ternyata tidak.

-oOo-

Anak-anak yang kehilangan orang tuanya dibagi dan dirawat oleh beberapa panti asuhan. Saizou Ienari mendapatkan sebuah panti asuhan yang cukup sepi dengan anak-anak. Syukurlah karena ia tidak begitu menyukai keramaian yang berlebihan. Ia tidak bisa bertahan dalam kelompok anak-anak yang selalu berteriak dan berlarian kesana-kemari.

"Aku tidak ingin menerimanya!"

Suara sang Matron tampak terdengar membuatnya menoleh saat menemukan Sandaime Hokage yang membawa seorang bayi yang tidak asing baginya. Anak dari sang Yondaime Hokage, penjara bagi Kyuubi—dan menurutnya adalah seorang pahlawan yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh semua orang.

"Ini adalah perintahku langsung sebagai seorang Hokage. Namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, dan aku memintamu untuk menjaganya. Kedua orang tuanya tidak diketahui siapa, namun dipastikan tewas saat penyerangan Kyuubi," tunggu, apa yang dimaksud Sandaime dengan 'orang tua tidak diketahui'? Jelas sekali kalau sang Hokage melihat semuanya. Jelas ia mengetahui kalau Naruto adalah anak dari Hokage keempat dari Konoha.

Sang Matron dengan berat hati menerima bayi mungil itu. Anak sekecil apapun mengerti kalau tatapan sang Matron yang diberikan untuk Naruto bukanlah pertanda yang baik. Begitu juga dengan para shinobi yang tidak pernah mengetahui kejadian saat itu.

-oOo-

"Jangan sampai anak-anak lainnya mendekati kamar tempat monster itu berada," itu yang ia dengar dari beberapa pengurus Panti Asuhan saat larut malam. Semuanya sudah tidur, namun Ienari tidak pernah bisa memejamkan matanya dan terus terjaga. Ia bisa mendengar dari celah pintu, saat para pengurus itu berbicara seperti tadi.

Memastikan tidak ada lagi pengurus yang berlalu lalang, Ienari segera berjalan pelan dan menuju ke lorong gelap yang berada di lantai yang sama dengan kamarnya. Menemukan sebuah kamar yang berada paling pojok, membuka pintu perlahan untuk melihat sebuah ranjang bayi yang tergeletak begitu saja disana. Sinar bulan juga tampak menjadi satu-satunya pencahayaan di ruangan itu.

Bukan Ienari mengetahui kamar itu dengan keberuntungan, tetapi siapa yang tidak bisa mendengar suara tangis yang begitu keras yang berasal dari bayi yang tengah berbaring itu. Tidak ada seseorangpun yang mencoba menenangkannya, dan satu-satunya alasan adalah karena mereka mengira Naruto adalah monster.

Berjalan perlahan, melipat tangannya di jeruji tempat tidur yang tampak memisahkan semua sisi ranjang, menatap sosok anak kecil yang tengah menangis itu. Melihat kiri kanan untuk mencari sesuatu, Ienari menarik sebuah kursi kayu menuju ke samping ranjang dan mencoba untuk menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan tangannya—secara lembut.

"Namamu Naruto bukan? Apakah kau kesepian? Aku bisa menemanimu," Ienari tersenyum dan mengusap lembut pipi anak itu. Ia belum berani untuk menggendong Naruto, namun ia mencoba untuk menggoyangkan tempat tidur itu mencoba menenangkannya, "aku tidak bisa meramal, tetapi siapapun yang melihat pasti akan tahu kalau hidupmu benar-benar akan berat..."

Suara tangis itu berubah menjadi isakan kecil saat entah karena merasa lelah atau karena goyangan yang ditimbulkan Ienari membuatnya nyaman dan tertidur. Bocah itu tersenyum, saat tangannya yang mengusap kepala Naruto tampak digenggam dengan erat.

"Namaku adalah Ienari, salam kenal Naruto..."

Mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan yang terpegang, turun dari kursi dan akan berjalan keluar sebelum para pengurus itu menyadari kalau ia tidak ada di kamarnya. Namun, angin dingin tiba-tiba saja berhembus dibelakang telinganya. Ia tahu sensasi ini, tetapi ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dihadapi olehnya saat ia menoleh ke belakang. Namun, entah kenapa tubuhnya berkhianat dengan hatinya saat bergerak dan menoleh ke belakang. Tepat di samping tempat tidur, sosok pria berambut kuning yang tampak transparan memakai pakaian Jounnin dan jubah Hokage tersenyum pada Naruto dan memberikan gestur seolah ia sedang mengecup dahinya.

...

*#!?^%&

Tidak, ia tidak berteriak karena Naruto akan terbangun kalau ia melakukan itu. Lagipula, sejak dulu ia sudah bisa melihat hal-hal tidak masuk akal seperti di depannya saat ini. Tetapi, ia hanya tidak mengerti kenapa orang yang beberapa jam yang lalu ia lihat tewas sekarang berada di depannya.

Rasanya...

Menyeramkan juga.

"_Kau bisa melihatku?_"Sang Hokage melihatnya yang mematung, hanya mengangguk dengan wajah memucat. Kakinya lemas dan dengan segera terjatuh begitu saja. Ia tidak mengerti apapun, kenapa Yondaime Hokage bisa menjadi hantu dan sekarang berada di depannya.

"_Siapa namamu?_"

"H-hai, wa-watashi wa Souzen Ienari desu..."

"S_epertinya kau sudah mengenaliku, jadi aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri bukan,_" Yondaime Hokage tersenyum, namun ia masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Y-Yondaime Hokage-sama..."

"_Nama asliku adalah Namikaze Minato, dan aku adalah_—"

"A-ayah Naruto, a-aku melihat anda saat..." Minato menoleh pada Ienari yang menggantungkan perkataannya, "s-saat anda mengunci Kyuubi di tubuh Naruto..."

...

"_Ah, chakramu_—_pantas aku pernah merasakannya. Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di hutan yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari Konoha?_" Minato samar bisa merasakan saat Ienari berada di dekat sana. Namun, karena merasa itu mustahil dan karena keadaan kacau pada akhirnya ia tidak merasakannya lebih lanjut, "_baiklah Sanzou_—"

"Panggil saja Ienari, Yondaime-sama..."

"_Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu memanggilku Yondaime, panggil saja Minato,_" jawab Minato sambil tersenyum dan menoleh sekeliling. Sepertinya Minato baru saja 'muncul' dan tidak mengetahui apapun tentang keadaan disekitarnya, "_baiklah, pertama...dimana ini?_"

"Panti asuhan? Semua anak yang kehilangan orang tua karena serangan Kyuubi ditampung di beberapa panti asuhan," jawab Ienari sudah cukup bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Minato menoleh pada Ienari yang menggantungkan kalimatnya, "yah, termasuk aku..."

"_Maafkan aku Ienari-kun..._"

"Tidak Minato-san, tidak perlu meminta maaf! Ini bukan salah anda ataupun Naruto," jawab Ienari sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Ia cukup panik melihat bagaimana sang (mantan) pemimpin desa itu meminta maaf padanya. Bagaimanapun, kapan bisa melihat seorang pemimpin desa yang meminta maaf seperti itu, "tetapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa anda berakhir seperti ini..."

"_Ada kesalahan dalam fuin yang kubuat,_" menghela nafas dan menutup sebelah matanya. Ienari memiringkan kepalanya dan mendengar cerita dari Minato, "_yah kesalahan yang menguntungkan. Saat aku menggunakan Hakke Fuin, sepertinya sedikit kesalahan dalam formula membuatku bukan hanya mengunci chakraku di dalam tubuh Naruto namun mengikat sebagian jiwaku pada tubuh Naruto..._"

...

"Err, dengan kata lain?"

"_Yah, aku menjadi sosok seperti ini (hantu) dan akan terus berada di dekat Naruto sampai chakraku yang ada di tubuh Naruto terlepas,_" jawab Minato sambil mengangkat bahunya. Ienari sweatdrop, otak kecil berusia 5 tahunnya susah untuk menangkap semua informasi itu, "_lalu kenapa Naruto ada di ruangan yang berbeda? Dimana semua_—"

BRAK!

Suara pintu yang dibanting membuat Ienari, Minato, dan Naruto terkejut. Ya, anak itu kembali menangis karena suara pintu yang terbuka, yang benar-benar terdengar keras. Seorang wanita tampak menatap kearah depan dengan tatapan tidak suka, dan menoleh pada Ienari yang refleks mundur karena terkejut.

"Sanzou Ienari, kenapa kau berada disini! Ini sudah larut malam dan kau tidak diperbolehkan mendekati kamar monster ini!" Ienari tampak menyerengit, bukan karena takut dengan perempuan ini tetapi karena ia tahu Minato akan mendengar saat anaknya dikatakan monster oleh orang lain.

"T-tetapi ia menangis, dan aku hanya menenangkannya..."

"Ia bukan bayi, kau tidak perlu menenangkannya karena ia hanya berpura-pura menangis untuk memancingmu," perempuan itu menarik tangan Ienari dan akan membawanya keluar, "monster itu sudah membunuh semua orang dan juga membuat Yondaime Hokage tewas. Kau tidak perlu menunjukkan belas kasihan!"

"Tetapi—" saat pintu akan ditutup, yang terakhir kali dilihat olehnya adalah sosok Minato yang tampak menatap sedih kearah Ienari. Ah, ia semakin tidak bisa meninggalkan Naruto. Sepertinya ia sendiri tidak mengetahui kalau ayahnya berada di dekatnya, '_maafkan aku Minato-san..._'

-oOo-

"Kau tampak lelah?" Pemuda berambut hitam sedikit panjang dengan guratan garis di bawah matanya tampak menoleh pada pemuda berambut putih pendek di sampingnya itu. Menghela nafas dan memijat dahinya, Ienari tampak benar-benar tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang aku alami satu minggu ini..." Sudah satu minggu lamanya sejak kejadian itu, dan ia tidak pernah bisa mendekati Naruto sedikitpun. Ia yakin Minato bisa mendatanginya, tetapi mungkin sesuatu dan lain hal membuatnya tidak mendatangi satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihatnya itu. Mungkin karena perkataan pengurus panti asuhan saat itu.

Rasa bersalah dan juga yang membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa tidur.

"Kau masih memikirkan kematian orang tuamu?"

"Jujur? Tidak..." Ienari tampak mengucapkan dengan nada datar sedatar-datarnya. Ia dan Itachi cukup dekat dalam artian persahabatan. Yah walaupun tidak seakrab temannya yang bernama Shisui. Bagaimanapun Shisui berada dalam satu klan dengan Itachi, "ngomong-ngomong aku ingin masuk akademi tahun ini."

"Oh? Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Sebenarnya karena orang tuaku sudah mendaftarkan sebelum mereka tewas," jawabnya menghela nafas dan tampaknya tidak terlalu tertarik untuk masuk ke akademi, "jadi, setelah semuanya tenang aku akan langsung masuk ke akademi."

"Kalau aku mungkin akan masuk tahun depan," jawab Itachi.

"Kau adalah anak jenius, aku yakin kau bisa menggenggerkan semua orang entah bagaimana caramu," jawab Ienari sambil menutup sebelah matanya. Itachi tampak hanya membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum sambil menghela nafas, "ah, aku ingin menemui Naruto..."

"Naruto?"

"Kau dengar rumor itu bukan, seorang bayi yang disebut sebagai jelmaan Kyuubi," jawab Ienari menatap Itachi yang mengangguk-angguk, "aku kasihan padanya. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti apapun, tetapi perlakuan orang-orang di panti asuhan benar-benar membuatku mual..."

"Kau tidak marah karena Kyuubi yang membunuh orang tuamu ada di dalam tubuhnya?"

"Kyuubi dikunci didalam tubuh Naruto, itu artinya tubuhnya ibaratkan sebuah penjara yang menahan Kyuubi agar tidak keluar," jawab Ienari menerangkannya pada Itachi dari apa yang ia tangkap malam itu, "aku tidak seharusnya marah tetapi berterimakasih padanya karena ia sudah menahan monster itu."

"Benar juga..."

...

Bulu kuduknya lagi-lagi berdiri saat mereka lewat di depan bangunan panti asuhannya. Menoleh untuk menemukan sosok (arwah) Minato yang menatapnya di balik pohon yang ada di depan kamar Naruto. Membulatkan matanya, tampak berlari kearah Minato.

"Oi Ienari, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku lupa ada urusan mendadak, sampai jumpa Itachi!" Melambaikan tangannya dan segera berlari kearah bangunan tempatnya tinggal. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Naruto, makanya Minato muncul. Itu yang ada di fikirannya.

...

"Aku tidak ingin memberikan susu pada monster itu! Mendekatinya saja membuatku marah dan ingin membunuhnya," salah satu pengurus tampak bertengkar dengan yang lainnya. Itu yang dilihat pemuda itu saat masuk ke dalam bangunan panti asuhan.

"Memang kau fikir aku mau?!"

"Sekarang adalah giliranmu, aku tidak harus pergi ke kamar itu dan menghabiskan waktu dengan monster yang menghancurkan desa itu," jawabnya dengan nada kesal. Ienari tampak menoleh ke sisi lain dimana lagi-lagi Minato berada disana dan aura menusuk itu bisa dirasakan oleh Ienari, "kenapa Yondaime-sama tidak membereskannya hingga benar-benar tewas?"

'_Dan menyuruhnya membunuh anaknya sendiri? Yang benar saja,_' Ienari berjalan cepat dan mengulurkan tangannya. Menatap dengan tatapan datar dan juga gerutuan pelan, "berikan padaku, aku akan memberikan susu itu pada Naruto."

"Sanzou, apa kau gila? Kau bisa terbunuh kalau kau berada disana!" Menarik susu itu dengan segera dan merasakan kalau air susu itu sudah dingin. Demi tuhan, ini musim dingin dan mereka memberikan susu yang sudah dingin ini pada bayi yang bahkan belum menginjak 1 bulan itu? Tanpa menghiraukan mereka, Ienari segera berjalan dan menuju ke dapur.

-oOo-

"Tetapi bagaimana caranya membuat susu yang benar," itu yang menjadi pertanyaannya saat menyadari kalau ia hanyalah bocah berusia 5 tahun yang belum pernah mengurus bayi. Kalau mengurus rumah ia sudah sering karena ayah dan ibunya jarang berada di rumah. Ia sudah mendapatkan susu dan membuang cairan susu serta mencuci botol yang tadi ia rebut para pengasuh itu.

"_Kau sudah mencuci botol itu dengan air hangat?_"

"Sudah, tetapi aku tidak tahu takaran susu dan juga seberapa hangat air yang digunakan—" dengan segera berbalik dan menemukan Minato sudah berada di belakangnya, "GAAH—M-Minato-san, jangan muncul tiba-tiba..."

"_Maaf,_" tertawa dan menatap kearah susu yang ada disana. Ia tersenyum, baru mengenal Ienari selama 2 kali pertemuan dan ia sudah cukup menyukai anak itu, "_cukup tiga sendok, dan airnya bisa kau ukur dengan meneteskan beberapa susu itu di pergelangan tanganmu..._"

Ienari tampak hanya mengangguk dan mencoba untuk menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Minato. Meletakkan bubuk susu, dan setelah itu menambahkan air panas seperti yang diajarkan oleh sang (mantan) Hokage tersebut.

"_Jadi, semua orang menganggap Naruto adalah Kyuubi?_" Pergerakan tangan Ienari tampak terhenti sebelum mengangguk pelan. Ia sedikit canggung membicarakan itu terutama pada ayah yang bersangkutan, "_aku sudah meminta untuk menganggap Naruto sebagai pahlawan. Berani-beraninya mereka menolak apa yang menjadi harapan terakhirku..._"

"Maaf Minato-san," Minato menatap Ienari yang tampak wajahnya memucat itu. Seolah ada alarm yang berbunyi di kepalanya, Minato mencoba untuk memastikan pemuda itu tidak apa-apa, "ah, aku hanya tidak tahan dengan aura menusukmu. Yah, aku memiliki chakra yang berada dibawah rata-rata dan auramu menekan chakraku membuatku yah seperti ini..."

"_Ah maaf, tetapi sepertinya kau tahu banyak hal tentang apa yang seharusnya baru kau pelajari di akademi Ienari-kun?_" Ienari berjalan sambil membawa botol susu itu menuju ke ruangan Naruto.

"Ayah dan ibu memiliki banyak buku-buku tentang itu dan mereka sangat keras dengan pendidikanku," Ienari membuka pintu saat mendengar Naruto menangis. Bergegas ke tempat tidur itu sebelum menenangkannya dan memberikannya susu yang sudah ia buat. Tampak menerimanya dengan baik, Naruto menatapnya dengan mata birunya yang besar membuat Ienari tidak bisa tidak tersenyum kearahnya, "tidak semuanya kumengerti, tetapi kalau hal-hal mendasar seperti itu masih bisa kuhafalkan."

...

"Tahun ini aku akan masuk ke akademi, tetapi dengan chakraku yang seperti ini aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa lulus dari akademi," jawabnya sambil tertawa dan mengusap Naruto yang cukup senang melihat seseorang berada disana. Minato hanya diam dan menatap Ienari yang bermain dan menggelitik perut Naruto.

"_Bagaimana kalau aku mengajari sesuatu padamu yang tidak terlalu mengandalkan chakra?_" Ienari menoleh pada Minato yang tersenyum. Kapan lagi bisa mendapatkan pelajaran langsung dari seorang Hokage. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, "_Fuinjutsu..._"

-Dua Bulan Kemudian-

"Tidak, aku akan menjatuhkannya!"

"_Tidak akan, percayalah padamu..._"

"Bagaimana kalau jatuh!"

"_Tidak akan Ienari-kun. Lihat, Naruto ingin bermain denganmu,_" sudah dua bulan lamanya semenjak kejadian penyerangan Kyuubi, dua bulan sudah Sanzou Ienari bertemu dengan arwah dari sang Yondaime Hokage. Menoleh pada bayi berusia 2 bulan yang tertawa sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ah, ia tidak habis fikir kenapa semua orang membenci anak ini.

"B-baiklah..." Mencoba untuk menggendong bayi itu, melihat bagaimana Naruto merasa nyaman dengannya. Satu setengah bulan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Naruto disela ia masuk akademi satu bulan yang lalu, cukup membuat bayi itu percaya pada Ienari begitu juga dengan Minato.

"_Bagaimana dengan fuin pertama yang kuajarkan padamu?_"

"Cukup mudah, tetapi radius ledakannya cukup rendah..." Jawab Ienari sambil menatap Naruto. Ia sedang menidurkan Naruto setelah lagi-lagi tidak ada yang mau mengurusnya. Minato tahu, walaupun Ienari tidak berbakat dengan Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, ataupun Taijutsu, dengan pengamatannya yang baik ia bisa dengan mudah mengerti tentang formula Fuin yang ia ajarkan.

"_Tentu saja, kau fikir aku akan langsung mengajarkanmu Fuinjutsu yang berbahaya,_" jawab Minato sambil menghela nafas, "_kalau aku sembrono mengajarkanmu langsung, kau bisa terluka karena latihan itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan tugas rumahmu, sudah kau selesaikan?_"

"Yep, saat pulang sekolah Naruto sedang tertidur dan aku memutuskan untuk membuat pekerjaan rumahku," jawab Ienari sambil melihat mata Naruto yang mulai tertutup. Ia tidak keberatan menjadi seperti pengasuh bagi anak ini. Bagaimanapun, ia menganggap Naruto sebagai pahlawan—dan tentu saja karena Minato sudah mengajarinya Fuinjutsu.

"_Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu._" Ienari memutar matanya, mendengar itu bukan hal baru untuknya. Memang waktu tidurnya menjadi berkurang karena Naruto senang terbangun tengah malam, tetapi sekali lagi ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu, "_oh, Kakashi..._"

"Huh?" Ienari menoleh saat Minato mengatakan nama seseorang. Mendapati seorang dengan rambut spike putih dan juga topeng ANBU berbentuk anjing. Melihat Ienari menatapnya, pria itu tampak mengangkat tangannya seolah memberi salam dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun, "ANBU?"

"Kau harus banyak belajar untuk merasakan keberadaan seseorang Ienari-kun," jawab Minato yang membuatnya cemberut dan menatap Naruto yang sudah tertidur. Membawa bayi itu, segera menidurkannya dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkannya lagi. Menguap, tampak mengucek matanya dan melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 11 Malam. Belum terlalu larut, tetapi ia cukup lelah dengan semua aktifitasnya.

"Selamat tidur Minato-san..." Ia beranjak dari tempat itu dan akan menutup pintu saat tangan Minato yang tidak bisa menyentuh Ienari langsung seolah tampak mengusap puncak kepalanya. Minato tersenyum padanya saat itu.

"Selamat tidur Ienari-kun..."

...

Wajahnya memerah, orang tuanya tidak pernah melakukan itu sama sekali. Dan Minato, hanya mengenalnya selama 2 bulan dan jujur ia tidak lagi menganggapnya seperti Hokage. Namun seperti seorang figur ayah yang sangat baik. Sayang Naruto tidak bisa melihat dan merasakannya.

"Etto Minato-san..."

Minato menoleh pada Ienari yang menundukkan kepalanya pelan.

"A-aku akan menjaganya kapanpun dan memberikan kasih sayang yang ingin kau berikan padanya, percayalah padaku!"

Minato terkejut dengan pernyataan Ienari saat itu, ia tidak pernah menyangsikan kebaikan Ienari. Ia sudah sangat banyak membantunya untuk menjaga Naruto sementara orang lain tidak menghiraukannya.

.

.

.

"_Tentu, aku percaya padamu..._"

To be Continue

Jangan tanya kenapa saya bikin story baru lagi ._. Saya lagi butuh inspirasi buat lanjutin ffic MoTOS. _Just a bit..._Ah dan ini adalah ffic AR lainnya tentang Family xD tapi sedikit berbeda dengan ffic2 saya yang lainnya.

Melibatkan sebuah OC yang bisa dibilang termasuk Main Character, tapi tentu saja bukan untuk dipairingkan dengan siapapun. Hubungannya dengan Naruto hanya sebatas Brother-Figure, dan hubungannya dengan Itachi hanya sahabat saja. Saya ingin mengubah sudut pandang OC menjadi lebih sedikit errr... Dihargai mungkin.

Kuharap OCnya tidak akan Gary Stue, karena saya sendiri tidak suka—sangat tidak suka dengan Gary Stue ataupun Mary Sue ^^; kalau ternyata masih Gary Stue, saya minta kritiknya ya :)

.

Dan ini Biodata OC :

**Nama : **Saizou Ienari

**Umur :** 5 tahun (Chapter 1)

**Birthday :** 1 Maret

**Sifat :** menyukai anak kecil, mandiri, sedikit tertutup, tipikal orang yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang lain, menyukai cuaca dingin, tidak suka tidur.

**Element :** Katon

**Penampilan :** berambut putih salju dengan model pendek berantakan (Referensi. Yamamoto Takeshi dari Katekyo Hitman Reborn), mata merah darah dan kulit sedikit pucat. Saat dewasa (16 tahun) model rambutnya akan sedikit lebih panjang dan disisir ke belakang (Referensi. Suoh Mikoto dari K-Project).

**Kelebihan :** mudah mengingat sesuatu, mudah memahami sesuatu, memiliki talent dalam hal bermusik dan juga memakai dan membuat formula Fuin, bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat orang biasa (if-you-know-what-I-say)

**Kekurangan :** Kapasitas chakra yang cenderung dibawah rata-rata, tubuh yang lemah, insomnia akut, lemah dalam ninjutsu dan taijutsu, Genjutsu dan pengendalian chakra masih batas rata-rata.

**Bookmark :**

Genjutsu : 6/10

Ninjutsu : 4/10

Taijutsu : 4/10

Fuinjutsu : 8/10

**Relasi :**

Uzumaki Naruto (Little Brother-Figure)

Namikaze Minato (Father-Figure)

Uchiha Itachi (Best Friend)

.

Mungkin ada para reader yang tidak menyukai penggunaan OC, tetapi jika anda membaca saya mohon untuk tidak flame ^^ saya malah berharap anda bisa mengkritik Original Character saya agar terlihat apakah berlebihan atau tidak.

.

**Review anda sangat berarti untuk saya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** The Day with You

**Genre :** Family/Friendship

**Pairing :** Harem!Naru (Straight/Slash), OCNaruto (Brothership not romance), OCItachi (Friendship not romance), OCxOC.

**Rated :** T

**Disclaimed :** Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Summary :** Sanzou Ienari tidak pernah menyangka kalau kehidupannya akan berubah. Bukan hanya karena Kyuubi membunuh kedua orang tuanya, tetapi ia harus berhadapan dengan seorang bayi yang ia tahu adalah anak dari seorang Hokage, dan juga berhadapan dengan arwah sang Hokage itu sendiri. OCNaru (Brothership not Romance)

.

**2 Years Later**

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto Kakashi?"

Sandaime Hokage menatap pada ANBU yang baru saja selesai berpatroli melihat keadaan Naruto. Pemuda berambut spike putih itu tampak hanya membungkuk sebelum berdiri dan menatap sang Hokage Ketiga. Menghela nafas, ia cukup lega melihat kalau Naruto baik-baik saja dan sepertinya memiliki satu orang yang perduli padanya.

"Buruk dan baik," Sandaime tampak mengerutkan dahi keriputnya, "buruk, karena para pengurus bangunan tidak ada yang mau mengurusnya. Meletakkannya di ruangan yang berbeda dan juga dingin dari anak lainnya, dan membiarkannya diberikan susu dingin serta tidak menenangkannya saat ia menangis malam hari."

Sandaime tampak mengeratkan tangannya dan menghela nafas. Ia tahu akan menjadi seperti ini, semua yang diberikan Kakashi cukup buruk. Apa yang bisa menjadikan kabar selanjutnya menjadi cukup baik untuk didengar.

"Tetapi, sepertinya ada seseorang yang mengasuh dan menemani Naruto menggantikan mereka," dibalik topengnya tampak Kakashi tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Meskipun usianya masih sangat muda, sepertinya anak laki-laki yang dilihatnya cukup bisa tahu bagaimana cara mengurus Naruto, "saat aku mengeceknya, ia bahkan mencoba untuk menidurkannya dan tampaknya ia juga yang mengganti diam-diam susu dingin yang diberikan pada Naruto."

"Siapa dia?"

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, Sanzou Ienari ia masuk akademi beberapa minggu yang lalu," jawab Kakashi tidak begitu yakin. Hei, pekerjaannya itu ia lakukan secara diam-diam, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengetahui siapa yang ada disana bukan, "kalau yang kuperhatikan, ia adalah anak yang sedikit tertutup tetapi ia anak yang baik."

...

"Mungkin aku harus bertemu dengannya..."

-oOo-

"AAAAAGH!" Mengacak rambut putihnya frustasi saat ia berada di dalam ruangan Naruto dengan membawa kertas dan tinta chakra. Naruto sendiri tampak berada di gendongannya sambil ia memegang gulungan kosong di depannya saat ini, "bagaimana mungkin aku bisa salah memasukkan formula pada fuin ini, aku sudah yakin kalau formula yang kutulis sama dengan yang kau ajarkan Minato-san."

"_Kau harus mencermatinya benar-benar Ienari-kun, fuin untuk kertas peledak memang sangat mudah tetapi untuk tahap selanjutnya memang sedikit susah,_" jawab Minato yang tertawa sambil duduk bersila di hadapan Ienari dan Naruto yang mencoba untuk mengambil gulungan di tangan Ienari, "_kalau kau sudah bisa membuat kertas peledak yang aktif tanpa menggunakan api, aku akan mengajarkan jenis fuin yang berbeda._"

"Aku tidak sabar menunggunya." Dengan nada sarkasis tentu saja, Ienari hanya menghela nafas dan melihat kembali contoh fuin yang benar. Minato tidak bisa sama sekali menyentuh ataupun berbuat apapun, jadi ia hanya bisa menerangkannya dengan berbicara saja.

"Sanzou Ienari-kun?"

Menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, menemukan Hokage ketiga yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakangnya. Wajahnya memucat dan dengan segera berdiri tentu saja sambil menggendong Naruto yang tadi berada di pangkuannya.

"Sa-Sandaime Hokage, selamat pagi!" Membungkuk dalam, bagaimana bisa Hiruzen Sarutobi tiba-tiba berada disini dan yang lebih penting tahu namanya, "a-ada apa anda kemari Hokage-sama?"

Walaupun sudah 'tinggal' bersama dengan Yondaime Hokage, tentu saja ia tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu bersama dengan Hokage lainnya. Ia baru pertama kali bertemu langsung dengan Sandaime Hokage dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya merasa sangat gugup.

"Hm? Hanya ingin melihat keadaan Naruto, lagipula ini adalah malam Natal," jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan mencoba untuk mendekat untuk melihat keadaan Naruto. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana bayi itu tampak sangat nyaman berada di gendongan anak itu. Sementara Ienari tampak sedikit terdiam mendengar itu.

...

"Ini malam natal?"

-oOo-

Duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di taman bermain panti asuhan, Ienari masih menggendong Naruto yang tidak bisa tidur sedaritadi. Di sampingnya tampak Sandaime yang hanya diam dan tersenyum pada beberapa anak ataupun penduduk yang melewati mereka. Entah sadar atau tidak, beberapa orang tampak menatap tajam kearah Ienari atau lebih tepatnya Naruto.

"Bukankah mereka semua terlalu kejam menurutmu Ienari-kun?"

"Eh?" Menoleh pada sang Hokage yang tampak senyumannya memudar saat itu. Ienari tampak tidak mengerti perkataan sang Hokage.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan saat melihat Naruto?"

"Errr...bayi?" Minato yang berada di sampingnya tampak sweatdrop mendengarnya. Berpura-pura polos atau memang Ienari adalah orang yang polos, hanya dua itu yang ada di fikirannya.

"Kau tahu cerita tentang Kyuubi bukan?"

"Cerita bodoh yang mengatakan kalau Naruto adalah Kyuubi? Hah, yang benar saja," Ienari mendengus pelan sambil menatap Naruto yang ada di gendongannya, "anda tidak berfikir hal bodoh seperti itu bukan? Selama 2 bulan aku bersama dengannya, dan tidak pernah ada 'monster' yang disebut oleh para penduduk. Hanya Uzumaki Naruto..."

...

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin hingga tidak terpengaruh oleh omongan para penduduk?" Sarutobi Hiruzen tampak mencoba untuk mengetest apakah Ienari benar-benar tidak menganggap Naruto sebagai Kyuubi atau ia akan membalaskan dendam saat ada waktu yang tepat.

"Karena aku—"

"_Jangan katakan Ienari-kun,_" suara Minato tampak terdengar olehnya seolah ia bisa membaca kalau Ienari akan mengatakan kalau ia berada di tempat itu malam itu dan mengetahui kalau Naruto adalah anak dari seorang Yondaime Hokage.

"Karena kau?"

"Karena aku tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain," tidak sepenuhnya salah, ia bukan orang yang begitu saja percaya pada apa yang orang lain katakan sebelum ia melihatnya sendiri, "lagipula kalau anda membiarkannya berkumpul dengan anak-anak lainnya, itu artinya anda juga percaya kalau Naruto bukan Kyuubi bukan Hokage-sama?"

Tersenyum, ia cukup puas dengan jawaban Ienari. Sandaime berdiri dan menepuk kepala Ienari pelan sebelum mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubahnya.

"Selamat natal Naruto-kun," memberikan sebuah boneka rubah berwarna orange yang entah bagaimana disembunyikan oleh Sarutobi sejak tadi. Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu yang lembut didekatkan padanya refleks memeluk boneka itu dengan erat, "dan ini untukmu Ienari-kun..."

Memberikan sebuah gulungan pada Ienari yang tampak membuat bocah itu sedikit terkejut dan menatap gulungan jutsu di tangannya.

"Beberapa jenis Fuinjutsu yang bisa kau pelajari, hanya sampai tingkat B," jawab Sarutobi yang mendapatkan informasi dari Kakashi kalau anak itu sedang berlatih fuinjutsu sendirian saat ia melihat Naruto bersama dengan Ienari, "kudengar kau tertarik dengan Fuinjutsu, dan aku memberikannya sebagai hadiah natal untukmu. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa memberikan Kinjutsu padamu..."

'_Kinjutsu?'_

_"Jutsu terlarang, seperti Shiki Fuin yang kupakai untuk menyegel chakra Kyuubi,_" Ienari hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan dari Minato.

"Terima kasih Hokage-sama, aku benar-benar menyukai hadiah ini," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Sarutobi hanya membalas senyumannya dan menepuk kepala Ienari dengan lembut dan berjalan menjauhinya.

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu latihanmu akan lebih keras lagi Ienari-kun,_" Minato tampak bersemangat untuk mengajarkan Ienari fuin yang ada di dalam gulungan itu. Ienari hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya, tidak mengerti kenapa Minato benar-benar bersemangat dengan apa yang akan ia pelajari.

.

.

.

"Apakah anda sadar kalau aku baru berusia 5 tahun Minato-san?"

-2 Tahun Kemudian-

"'Nari-nii," suara yang tampak menyambutnya saat masuk ke dalam gedung panti asuhan membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan anak berusia 2 tahun itu berjalan kearahnya. Segera memeluk kaki anak berusia 7 tahun itu dan tampak menoleh pada Ienari yang baru saja pulang dari akademik, "ayo bermain!"

"Setelah aku mengerjakan tugas rumahku oke, Naruto?" Menepuk kepala anak itu dan berjalan kearah kamar Naruto yang masih sama namun sudah berganti dari kasur bayi menjadi kasur biasa. Ia ingin pindah ke kamar Naruto, tetapi sang Matron melarangnya untuk pindah bersama dengan sang 'monster', "kenapa kau tidak bermain dengan yang lainnya?"

"Tidak boleh bermain," suara Naruto yang tidak terlalu jelas cukup membuat Ienari mendengarnya. Menoleh saat ia baru saja akan mengeluarkan alat tulisnya dan mengerjakan tugasnya.

"_Keadaan Naruto semakin parah saat kau tidak ada,_" Ienari menatap Minato yang ada di samping Naruto. Menatap pada lengan Naruto entah karena apa. Namun Ienari segera menyadarinya, menarik Naruto dengan sangat lembut namun sepertinya anak itu tampak menyerengit. Menggulung pelan kaus hitam yang dipakai oleh Naruto dan menemukan lebam yang ada di lengannya.

"Naruto?"

"Na-Naru jatuh dari tangga dan terluka," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar, "tetapi sudah tidak sakit!"

"_Seseorang mendorongnya dari tangga dan membuatnya terjatuh seperti itu,_" Ienari mendengar perkataan Minato dan hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Sudah tentu itu yang terjadi, bukan satu kali kejadian ini terjadi—dan tentu ia lebih percaya pada Minato daripada Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'Nari-nii?"

"Hm, tidak apa-apa—" melihat kearah lebam itu, perlahan menghilang hingga tidak meninggalkan bekas sama sekali bahkan tanda merah keunguan sekalipun.

...

"Baiklah, biarkan nii-sanmu ini mengerjakan tugas dan setelah itu aku akan membawamu jalan-jalan oke?" Naruto mengangguk senang dan duduk manis saat melihat Ienari mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya dengan cukup lancar. Minato sendiri hanya duduk dan terkadang memberitahu bagian yang salah atau bagaimana cara untuk menyelesaikan sebuah persoalan disana.

-oOo-

Menguap lebar, Ienari yang selesai dengan pekerjaan rumahnya itu merenggangkan tangannya dan menatap sekeliling. Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, dua jam sudah ia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Menoleh pada Minato yang tampak menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya sambil menunjuk pada Naruto.

Yang sedang tertidur.

Tentu saja, Naruto adalah anak yang aktif. Membuatnya menunggu 2 jam tanpa melakukan apapun hanya akan membuatnya bosan dan tertidur seperti sekarang. Baru saja akan memindahkan Naruto ke atas tempat tidurnya saat pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Ienari?" Itachi tampak menoleh ke dalam ruangan dan menemukan pemuda itu tampak akan menggendong Naruto, "aku mendengar kalau kau berada di kamar ini. Makanya aku kemari," jawab Itachi yang masuk entah kenapa terlihat sedikit kepayahan.

"Aku baru selesai mengerjakan tugasku," menoleh pada 'sesuatu' yang membuat Itachi tidak nyaman. Seorang anak berusia kira-kira sama seperti Naruto itu memeluk erat kaki Itachi seperti seorang Koala. Berambut hitam dengan model rambut yang tampak seperti pantat ayam, "adikmu?"

Mengangguk.

"Sasuke lepaskan kakiku, aku tidak bisa bergerak," Itachi menghela nafas dan menatap adiknya yang menggelengkan kepalanya dan masih memeluk kaki Itachi. Ienari hanya tertawa melihat kedua bersaudara Uchiha itu sebelum suara yang tampak baru saja terdengar membuatnya menoleh.

"'Nari-nii?"

"Ah Naruto, maaf kalau aku membangunkanmu," Ienari benar-benar tidak enak mengetahui suara tawanya sedikit tidak terkendali hingga Naruto terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. Memiringkan kepalanya melihat Itachi dan Sasuke sebelum berlari ke belakang kaki Ienari.

"Siapa?"

"Ah, dia adalah temanku, namanya adalah Uchiha Itachi dan adiknya Uchiha Sasuke," Ienari memperkenalkan keduanya yang tampak menatap sang bocah yang masih bersembunyi di belakang pemuda itu, "perkenalkan dirimu Naruto."

"Tetapi, nanti Naru akan dipukul lagi," jawab Naruto sambil menatap dengan tatapan protes. Keempatnya (plus arwah Hokage keempat) tampak menatap Naruto sedikit terdiam sebelum Ienari menghela nafas sambil menepuk kepala Naruto. Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan karena apa yang ia dapatkan bahkan sebelum usianya 1 tahun.

"Namaku Sasuke," suara itu membuat Ienari, Itachi, dan Naruto menoleh untuk menemukan bocah Uchiha yang paling muda itu sudah melepaskan dekapan kakinya pada Itachi dan mengulurkan tangannya di depan Naruto.

"Naruto..." Tidak membalas uluran tangannya namun menatapnya dengan takut-takut. Ienari menatap Itachi yang mengangguk, mengerti kalau Itachi mengatakan Sasuke tidak pernah mengetahui apa yang dilakukan penduduk desa pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain saja? Aku sudah berjanji padamu bukan Naruto," Ienari menoleh pada Naruto yang mengangguk tetapi sedikit tidak menyetujui usulan Ienari untuk mengajak orang lain selain dirinya. Karena terakhir kali ada anak lainnya yang bermain, mereka memukuli dan semua orang tidak sama sekali memperdulikannya.

"Ayolah Naruto, Itachi dan Sasuke adalah orang yang baik, mereka tidak akan memukulmu," Ienari mengacak rambut Naruto yang hanya cemberut dan mengangguk pelan.

-oOo-

Itachi dan juga Ienari berada di jalanan Konoha bersama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke di samping mereka. Mereka hanya berjalan-jalan untuk melihat sekeliling mereka, lagipula bagaimanapun Ienari tidak bisa terlalu jauh dari Naruto kalau berada di luar bangunan Panti Asuhan. Naruto tampak terlihat sedikit terbiasa berbicata dengan Sasuke yang selalu mengajaknya berbicara dan bertanya macam-macam.

"Eh, jadi kau juga akan mengambil test gennin tahun ini? Bukankah kau baru masuk tahun kemarin?" Ienari menatap Itachi yang hanya mengangguk. Ienari sendiri sebenarnya juga akan ikut ujian Gennin tahun ini dengan rekomendasi dari Sandaime. Walaupun ia tidak yakin apakah rekomendasi itu adalah hal yang tepat atau hanya mempermalukan Sandaime saja.

"Ya, kau juga begitu bukan?"

"Entahlah," mengangkat bahunya dan menghela nafas. Ia bukan orang yang percaya diri, "ninjutsu hampir dibawah rata-rata begitu juga dengan Taijutsu. Hanya pengendalian chakra dan juga Genjutsu yang hanya berada didalam rata-rata dan tidak ada keistimewaan."

"Seseorang dengan pengetahuan Fuinjutsu yang bahkan seharusnya tidak dengan resmi dipelajari—mendapatkan gulungan jutsu dari Sandaime Hokage. Apakah kau harus membuat dirimu serendah itu?" Itachi tampak tersenyum tipis membuat yang bersangkutan tampak membulatkan matanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya—" jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, "apakah kau tidak apa-apa menyetujui Sasuke adikmu bermain dengan Naruto?"

"Ada masalah?"

"Kau tahu apa yang dilihat para penduduk tentang Naruto bukan—" menggaruk leher belakangnya, ia sendiri tidak suka saat mengatakan hal ini. Tetapi kalau seperti itu bukankah Sasuke bisa dijauhi juga atau bahkan dimarahi oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan kedua orang tuaku, asalkan aku melihat Sasuke aman-aman saja, aku akan membiarkannya—" Itachi melihat Sasuke yang masih mencoba untuk mengajaknya bermain, "—lagipula bukankah kau sendiri tidak apa-apa menemaninya selama 2 tahun. Kalau ia adalah monster sehebat apapun kau ia pasti akan mengalahkanmu."

"Hah, kau tidak akan percaya apa saja yang kualami yang sebenarnya tidak bisa kujelaskan dengan akal sehat," jawabnya sambil menyenderkan badan di tiang ayunan. Menoleh saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto yang berlari kearah mereka.

"Tachi-nii/'Nari-nii, ayo bermain ayunan!" jawab keduanya bebarengan dan saat itu mereka saling bertatapan dan baik Itachi maupun Ienari bersumpah kalau mereka melihat kilatan di mata keduanya, "jangan mengikutiku dobe/teme!"

…

"Pff—ada apa dengan kalian?" Ienari tampak tertawa sementara Itachi tampak menghela nafas sambil tersenyum tipis. Mereka tampaknya cukup cepat berteman baik dan bahkan sudah seperti ingin bersaing satu sama lainnya, "baiklah, ayo bermain ayunan…"

Tampak memegang kedua bahu Naruto dan membawa anak itu ke atas ayunan. Minato tampak hanya tersenyum—tidak apa-apa kalau Naruto memiliki sedikit teman asalkan mereka bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya. Ia hanya berharap Sasuke termasuk dalam teman Naruto itu.

-oOo-

"Lebih tinggi nii-san!" Suara Naruto tampak terdengar begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Tertawa saat Itachi dan juga Ienari mencoba untuk mendorong ayunan mereka hingga terayun begitu saja semakin tinggi. Tetapi tentu saja ia harus mengingat kalau Naruto adalah anak berusia 2 tahun. Terlalu tinggi bisa berbahaya.

"Lihat dobe, ayunan Itachi-nii-san lebih tinggi daripada Ienari-nii," Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal dan hanya mengembungkan pipi kecilnya saja.

"Nii-san, ayo lebih tinggi!" Menoleh ke belakang, tidak mau kalah dengan Sasuke—itu yang ada difikirannya. Tetapi tentu saja Ienari tampak tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau sampai Naruto terjatuh. Ia bisa diterror habis-habisan oleh mantan Hokage yang ada di sampingnya sekarang.

"Kau bisa jatuh Naruto."

"Tidak—Sasu saja bisa lebih tinggi, tentu saja Naru juga bisa!" Masih protes dengan wajah yang cemberut yang sebenarnya sangat lucu untuk dilihat. Entah kenapa wajah Itachi maupun Sasuke tampak memerah dan membuat Itachi menghentikan ayunannya.

"Mau aku yang ayunkan Naruto? Ienari memang tidak memiliki tenaga yang kuat hanya untuk mengayunkanmu," jawab Itachi dengan nada meremehkan. Dan sekali lagi, Sasuke tampak tidak sama sekali protes kakaknya akan mengayunkan seseorang selain dia—dan itu tidak biasa.

...

Empat persimpangan tampak berada di kepala Ienari saat ia menghentikan ayunannya. Menoleh dengan senyuman di wajahnya namun tampak kedutan itu terlihat jelas.

"Apa maksudmu, aku bisa mengayunkan Naruto lebih tinggi—minimal darimu," jawabnya menatap kearah Itachi yang membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman datar dan setipis mungkin.

"Buktikan?"

"Baiklah," Ienari yang tampaknya kesal tidak menyadari saat Itachi memberikan tanda 'peace' diam-diam sambil menoleh pada Naruto yang nyengir melihat Itachi sukses membujuk Ienari. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya mendorong ayunan Naruto dan membuatnya sama tinggi dengan Sasuke.

'_Ienari, kalau Naruto sampai jatuh aku akan menambah jatah latihanmu tanpa ampun~_' glek! Ia lupa dengan ayah protektif yang ada di sebelahnya. Tentu saja ia harus tetap berhati-hati kalau saja Naruto benar-benar terjatuh. Kalau tidak, hidupnya benar-benar akan kacau.

"Apa yang kalian laku—" suara itu tampak berada tepat di belakang mereka saat Itachi dan Ienari masih mendorong kedua bocah itu dengan sangat tinggi dan satu pukulan telak mengenai kepala mereka, "—kan!"

Itachi mengelak sedikit, namun Ienari terkena pukulan telak. Tersungur sejenak sebelum mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Ayunan tampak sedikit demi sedikit melambat dan membuat kedua bocah tampak turun untuk melihat siapa yang memukul kedua orang anak laki-laki yang mendorong mereka.

"Haru, apa yang kau lakukan!" Seorang anak perempuan yang berambut hitam dikepang satu di belakang tampak menatap mereka dengan tatapan kesal. Tangannya tersilangkan di depan dada sambil melihat mereka berdua.

"Kau fikir tidak berbahaya mengayunkan anak kecil dengan tinggi seperti itu—bisa-bisa ia terjatuh bagaimana?!"

'_Aku setuju denganmu Haru-san,_' Minato tampak mengangguk-angguk meskipun ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan anak itu. Ienari hanya sweatdrop dibuatnya. Menggaruk leher belakangnya sambil menghentikan permainan itu, Itachi sendiri juga tampak hanya diam sambil menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Siapa dia 'nari-nii?"

"Hm? Ia adalah Haru teman satu akademik kami," jawab Ienari sambil memperkenalkan gadis itu pada kedua bocah di belakangnya. Anak perempuan itu menoleh pada kedua anak kecil di belakang kedua pemuda itu.

"Wah, siapa mereka? Oh, kalau dia sepertinya adikmu Itachi? Lalu siapa bocah satu lagi?" Haru menunjuk pada Sasuke sebelum menunjuk pada Naruto disampingnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal Haru-nee!"

"Aww~ kau sangat lucu, apakah ini adikmu Ienari?" Haru memeluk Naruto yang tampak meronta karena pelukan darinya. Ienari tampak sweatdrop melihatnya, dan hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan, tetapi ia berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama denganku," jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan menghela nafas. Syukurlah saat Naruto memperkenalkan diri sepertinya ia tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali.

"Ia mirip dengan mantan guru mendiang kakakku."

"Huh?"

"Itu, guru Jounnin dari Rin-nee-san. Mendiang Hokage keempat," jawab Haru sambil menatap mata biru Naruto. Baik Ienari maupun Minato tampak membulatkan matanya. Saling bertatapan sambil Ienari berbicara dengan nada berbisik.

'_Anda tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia adalah adik dari mantan muridmu Minato-san!_' Menatap Minato yang juga bingung sebenarnya. Ia tidak pernah menanyakan tentang keluarga dari muridnya secara langsung terutama Rin. Ia mengenal ayah Kakashi Sakumo Hatake karena ia salah satu yang menganggap Sakumo bukanlah seorang sampah. Bahkan ia hanya mengetahui kalau Obito adalah keponakan dari Fugaku tanpa tahu siapa orang tuanya.

'_Aku juga tidak pernah mengetahuinya Ienari._' Ienari hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. Minato terkadang tidak menunjukkan sikap sebagai seorang Hokage, namun mungkin itu yang membuatnya disenangi oleh semua warga Konoha.

"Tidak mungkin kalau Naruto adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage bukan," tertawa sambil melepaskan pelukannya, melihat kearah Naruto dan mengusap wajahnya. Ienari hanya tertawa datar, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau hal itu benar, "kalau sampai benar, aku hanya tidak bisa berfikir kenapa Yondaime Hokage meninggalkan anaknya sendirian."

...

GROWL...

Suara itu terdengar membuat mereka menoleh pada kedua bocah itu.

"Lapar nii-san," Naruto menarik pakaian Ienari. Merogoh kantungnya melihat uang yang ia terima dari Sandaime untuk urusan Naruto. Kalau makan di panti asuhan mereka akan menjatahi Naruto dengan makanan yang sangat sedikit.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar saja?"

"Ichiraku Ramen?" Haru tampak menatap kearah Ienari dengan tatapan berbinar. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan bingung, ia tidak pernah memakan masakan selain yang disediakan oleh panti asuhan dan juga yang disediakan oleh Ienari dari luar.

'_AAAAH!_' Terkejut saat mendengar Minato berteriak, Ienari menoleh dan menatapnya penuh tanya, '_de-dengan wujud seperti ini aku tidak akan bisa mencicipi Ichiraku Ramen, tidak!_'

'Bahkan anda tidak bisa merasa lapar lagi bukan Minato-san,' tampak sweatdrop mendengar bagaimana perkataan dari Minato itu. Ia pernah mendengar kalau tempat itu sangat digemari semua orang, tetapi ia sendiri juga belum pernah merasakannya, "baiklah, ayo kita makan disana..."

"Kau yang traktir!" Haru menggandeng kedua tangan Itachi dan Ienari dan menarik mereka berdua. Tentu saja Itachi dan Ienari tidak melupakan keadaan Naruto dan juga Sasuke yang segera mereka tarik tangannya.

"Tunggu, bukan berarti aku akan mentraktir kalian bukan! Ya, Matte!" Ienari mencoba untuk melepaskan, menjelaskan namun sepertinya sia-sia. Oke, dompetnya akan benar-benar kosong setelah ini.

-oOo-

"Uwaaa, ini benar-benar enak!" Semuanya tampak berada di Ichiraku Ramen, menyantap makanan mereka bersama-sama. Naruto benar-benar menyukai makanan yang ada di depannya, dan Ienari tidak pernah melihat Naruto makan sebanyak itu. Semoga saja tidak menjadi Ramen Maniak seperti hantu yang sedang memojok di luar stand karena tidak bisa memakan ramen itu.

"Benar bukan, sudah kukatakan kalau Ramen disini paling enak!" Haru menghabiskan 3 mangkuk ramennya, sementara Itachi baru memulai mangkuk keduanya. Naruto juga sudah menghabiskan 3 mangkuk dan Sasuke sama seperti kakaknya, "kau tidak tambah lagi Ienari?"

"Tidaaak, aku baru saja makan tadi—" tertawa sambil melihat dompet miliknya itu dengan wajah memelas. Menghela nafas, ia tidak mungkin meminta pada Sandaime lagi walaupun untuk keperluan Naruto—ia harus menabung uang dari hasil kerja sambilannya nanti saat menjadi Gennin, '_rasanya enak sih, tetapi bisa-bisa uang dari Sandaime-sama akan habis langsung..._'

TUK!

Suara piring yang diletakkan di dekatnya membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan sepiring Miso Ramen panas. Menoleh pada sang penjual Teuchi, Ienari tampak bingung karena ia tidak memesan apapun setelah mangkuk pertamanya habis.

"Bonus untukmu, dan kuberikan diskon untuk ramen yang kalian makan ini," jawab Teuchi santai membuat semuanya mengerutkan alisnya, "karena Naruto-kun mengingatkanku pada dua pelanggan setiaku!"

"Eh?"

'_Aku bisa menebak salah satunya,_' melirik pada Minato yang tampak baru masuk lagi, mungkin satunya adalah istri dari Minato Yondaime. Kalau Naruto mengingatkannya dengan dua orang, tentu saja selain Yondaime Hokage satu lagi ada kemungkinan ibunya. Yah, sudahlah—dengan begini uang bulanannya masih bisa diselamatkan.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh pesan lagi paman?!" Haru mengangkat tangannya yang memegang sumpit.

"Oi! Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu!"

-oOo-

"Kenyangnya—terima kasih atas traktiranmu Ienari," Haru tampak tertawa dan menepuk punggung Ienari yang tampak lesu namun mengangguk.

"Terima kasih diterima," jawabnya dengan nada sarkasis malah membuat semuanya tertawa. Sedang mengobrol bersama tampak Naruto yang menarik celana Ienari dan bersembunyi di belakangnya. Bahkan menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"O—orang-orang disini seram," Ienari menoleh dan menyadari kalau memang orang-orang Konoha menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Atau lebih tepatnya menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Ah, karena dikelilingi orang seperti Itachi, Sasuke, Haru, dan juga Teuchi ia jadi lupa bagaimana perlakuan orang-orang desa.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan…"

"Naruto tidak disukai oleh orang-orang desa," Itachi mencoba untuk membisikkan pada Haru untuk tidak didengar oleh Naruto, "itulah sebabnya ia jarang keluar dari bangunan karena ia selalu diincar oleh orang-orang desa."

"Hah, apa yang membuat mereka bisa membenci anak semanis—HMPH!" suara Haru yang tiba-tiba membesar membuat Itachi menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Melihat jarak Itachi sangat dekat, gadis itu tampak wajahnya memerah padam, '_t—terlalu dekat!_'

"Jangan sampai Naruto mendengarnya…" Haru hanya mengangguk, hanya ingin Itachi sedikit menjauh darinya sebelum ia pingsan karena jarak yang 'cukup' dekat itu. Ienari tampak menatap keduanya sambil menghela nafas—tampak—

'_Sepertinya ada yang cemburu~_' membulatkan matanya saat Minato muncul dan tiba-tiba saja berbicara seperti itu yang membuatnya menjauh sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

'_A—aku tidak cemburu!_'

'_Kau masih terlalu cepat untuk membohongiku Ienari,_' Minato tersenyum dan menatap wajah merah Ienari yang masih belum menghilang. Ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan hanya diam tidak mengatakan apapun.

'_Hmph, ia menyukai Itachi—untuk apa aku berharap,_' jawabnya sambil mendengus. Minato menoleh pada Itachi, lalu Ienari, dan juga Haru. Tersenyum saat menyadari kesamaan dari mereka bertiga dengan mantan timnya.

'_Kau terlalu pengecut untuk mencoba, dan kau hanya bisa menunjukkan rasa cemburu._'

"A—aku tidak cemburu!" suaranya tiba-tiba saja muncul begitu saja dengan volume yang cukup keras. Itachi, Haru, Sasuke, dan juga Naruto tampak menoleh pada Ienari dengan wajah bingung, "e—ehehehe, sebaiknya kita pergi ke taman lagi saja. Disana lebih aman."

Walaupun masih bingung, pada akhirnya mereka hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk mencari tempat aman untuk Naruto dan mereka hanya mengangguk. Ienari hanya menghela nafas sementara Minato tertawa melihatnya membuatnya memasang tatapan tajam kearah mantan Hokage yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya itu.

Minato sendiri tampak hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengawasi sekelilingnya. Menoleh saat menemukan seseorang yang menatap dengan tatapan tajam kearah mereka sambil membawa sebuah kunai. Ia tahu siapa target orang itu.

"_Ienari, awas!_" Merespon teriakan dari Minato membuat Ienari segera mendekap Naruto dan mencoba untuk melindunginya. Itachi yang tampaknya terlambat menyadarinya segera mendekap Sasuke juga dan menoleh kearah asal kunai itu berada. Orang itu sudah pergi dan dengan segera menoleh pada Ienari dengan kunai yang menancap pada bahu belakangnya di sebelah kiri.

"Ienari-nii/Ienari!"

"Ow, ow, ow—" memegangi bahunya yang berdarah, mencoba mencabut kunai itu dengan segera. Haru, Itachi, dan Sasuke tampak mendekat dan mencoba untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa Ienari?"

"Ya mungkin—" memegangi bahunya, masih mengeluarkan darah karena kunai itu tampak cukup dalam mengenainya. Namun sepertinya ada yang lainnya yang membuatnya merasakan keadaan yang aneh, "—kenapa… pandanganku menjadi berputar ya…"

"I—Ienari!" Haru mencoba untuk melihat keadaan Ienari sebelum tiba-tiba tubuh Ienari tampak limbung dengan wajah memucat dan peluh membasahi wajahnya. Bukan karena cuaca tentunya—demi tuhan ini musim gugur dan cuaca terasa sejuk bahkan dingin.

Itachi tampak mencoba menenangkan Sasuke dan juga Naruto sebelum melihat pada kunai yang dilempar begitu saja oleh Ienari. Tampak sisa sedikit cairan yang berada dikunai itu.

…

"Racun?"

.

.

.

"APA?!"

Ienari's POV

_"Kita memang bukan dari keluarga klan, tetapi ayah dan ibu ingin kau memiliki nama di dunia shinobi," aku mendengar suara tou-san dan kata-kata yang selalu diucapkannya setiap melihatku. Hidup sebagai keluarga shinobi tanpa klan itu mungkin sudah biasa, tetapi bagi ayah dan ibuku—tidak berklan itu artinya harus memiliki posisi tinggi di dunia shinobi._

_Oke, ayah dan ibuku memang seorang ANBU yang menurut semua orang adalah orang-orang yang hebat di dunia Shinobi. Namun tentu saja keduanya tidak sama sekali puas dengan hasil itu. Mereka menginginkanku untuk lebih dari mereka. Lalu, aku harus jadi apa? Sannin, Hokage, Daimyou?_

_Bermimpi saja lah._

_Seberapapun mereka mencoba untuk melatihku, bahkan sejak usiaku 2 tahun—dengan berbagai pengetahuan, aku bukan boneka yang bisa digerakkan mereka untuk tujuan mereka. Namun apa yang bisa kulakukan, karena keberadaanku hanyalah berarti saat kedua orang tuaku bangga padaku._

_"Aku tidak yakin kalau ia akan menjadi anak yang kita inginkan..."_

_..._

_"Ia adalah anak yang lemah, bahkan chakranya sangat lemah dan tidak normal."_

_Ah, kenapa dulu aku tidak mengerti—kenapa kedua orang tuaku memutuskan untuk tidak menjagaku, kenapa mereka membiarkanku sendirian. Mereka sudah menyerah padaku, tidak lagi memperhatikanku karena mereka fikir aku tidak akan bisa menjadi apa yang mereka inginkan. Orang lemah hanya akan menjadi sendirian—tidak ada yang menginginkannya._

_._

_._

_._

_Ya, selama aku lemah—aku akan sendirian..._

End of POV

Haru, Itachi, Naruto, dan Sasuke tampak menunggu di koridor rumah sakit hingga seorang ninja medis yang memeriksa keadaan Ienari. Naruto yang pada awalnya tertidur tampak membuka matanya saat Itachi menepuk kepalanya lembut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Beruntung racunnya masih sempat dikeluarkan sebelum menyebar, tetapi ia akan merasa lemas selama beberapa hari," Haru tampak menghela nafas dan lega karena keadaan Ienari tidaklah buruk.

"Haru-nee, bisakah Naru melihat 'Nari-nii?" Naruto yang berada di samping Haru tampak menarik ujung pakaian Haru yang menatapnya.

"Bisakah?" Haru menoleh pada ninja medis itu sebelum ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sebentar lagi ia akan sadar, tetapi jangan ribut di kamarnya oke?" jawabnya sambil membuka pintu kamar dan membiarkan keempat orang pengunjung itu tampak masuk dan melihat kearah Ienari yang terbaring itu, "saya tinggalkan dulu."

"Ow—" suara itu membuat semuanya segera mendekati sumber suara. Ienari mencoba untuk bangkit dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Bahkan tidak memperdulikan sakit di bahunya lagi, "dimana ini?"

"Ienari-nii!" Naruto segera berlari dan memeluk Ienari membuat yang bersangkutan tampak segera terjatuh ke belakang kembali dalam keadaan berbaring.

"Duh!" Tersentak saat merasakan lukanya terkena benturan cukup keras. Tampak panik Naruto segera menjauh sementara Ienari mengaduh pelan sambil memegangi bahunya yang terluka, "ah orang itu benar-benar brengsek!"

'_Gunakan bahasa yang baik Ienari._' Minato tampak cemas melihat Ienari namun tampak hanya berdiri di sampingnya yang berbaring saja. Ienari hanya menggerutu sebelum menoleh kearah sekelilingnya dimana Naruto dan juga yang lainnya menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah membuat orang lain cemas bodoh!" Haru memukul kepala Ienari dengan tenaga yang dibilang dikurangi namun tetap saja membuat kepalanya benjol. Mengaduh kembali sambil mengusap kepalanya, "kau tidak sadar kalau kau bisa saja mati karena ada racun di kunai itu!"

"Racun?" Tampak membulatkan matanya, hanya mengangguk dan menghela nafas. Ienari mengacak rambutnya dan mencoba untuk menggerakkan lengan kirinya, "aku tidak apa-apa bukan? Racun seperti itu tidak akan membunuhku."

"Itu karena Itachi membawamu dengan cepat kemari, bakka!"

...

"Sasuke, kau bisa mengajak Naruto keluar sebentar? Uhh... Belikan kami minum saja," tanya Itachi sambil memberikan sejumlah uang. Ia hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu saat ada Naruto ataupun Sasuke. Naruto tidak sempat protes saat Sasuke menariknya keluar meninggalkan ketiga calon Gennin itu.

"Jadi, bisa kalian ceritakan sebenarnya kenapa para penduduk membenci Naruto?"

-oOo-

"Kan sudah dibilang kalau ia terluka bukan karena kau," Sasuke menatap Naruto yang hanya menunduk sedih saja. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya membeli minuman di dekat sana. Bahkan bisa saja lebih cepat kalau saja para penduduk tidak menatap Naruto dengan tatapan benci, "mungkin saja salah sasaran atau memang yang diincar Ienari-nii..."

"Bisa saja bukan..." Masuk cemberut, menatap Naruto—Sasuke hanya menaikkan tangannya dan memukul kepala Naruto cukup keras hingga anak itu mengaduh sakit, "kau cari gara-gara teme!"

"Mukamu jelek kalau seperti itu," jawabnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan memalingkan wajahnya tidak mendengarkan protesan dari anak itu, "lebih baik daripada aku beginikan."

Dengan segera mencubit kedua pipi Naruto dan menariknya hingga terlihat seperti tersenyum.

"Baik-baik, aku tidak akan cemberut lagi! Lepaskan teme!"

"Dasar dobe," menghela nafas dan sampai di depan kamar Ienari. Membuka perlahan dan akan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Jadi benar kalau para penduduk mengincar Naruto? Begitu juga dengan kunai itu?" Suara Haru tampak terdengar membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan juga gerakannya, "pemikiran mereka terlalu bodoh! Mereka menganggap Naruto itu monster hingga banyak yang mengincarnya."

"Bukan hanya satu serangan ini, Sandaime-sama tidak pernah menyuruh Naruto untuk makan makanan diluar karena banyak orang mencoba meracuninya," memegang bahunya dan menghela nafas, "kalau tadi aku terlambat satu detik saja, tentu yang terkena lemparan itu adalah Naruto..."

'_Ienari—_' suara Minato sekali lagi mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk melihat Sasuke yang memegang ganggang pintu yang terbuka sedikit dengan Naruto di belakangnya. Mata mereka membulat mendengar semua itu—tidak perlu untuk mereka menunggu hingga usia mereka dewasa untuk mengetahui apa arti dari percakapan ketiga calon gennin itu.

"Jadi benar karena Naru Ienari-nii terluka?"

"Ti-tidak, kau salah paham Naruto," tampak panik karena mengetahui kalau Naruto mendengarnya. Namun sepertinya pembicaraan tentang Naruto memiliki Kyuubi di tubuhnya tidak ia dengar. Kalau sampai ketahuan Sandaime Hokage, ia bisa kena hukuman, "aku melakukannya karena tidak mungkin untukku membiarkanmu terluka bukan?"

"Tetapi—"

"Kalau Haru-nee tahu kau akan terluka, Haru-nee akan melakukannya juga, kalau yang akan terluka Sasuke-kun pasti kami juga akan melakukan itu," Naruto tampak menatap Haru masih dengan wajah cemberut yang malah membuat Haru merasa gemas dan ingin mencubit kedua pipi anak itu, "tenang saja, toh Ienari-kun tidak keberatan melakukan itu."

Naruto menoleh pada Ienari yang tampak tersenyum dan mengangguk.

...

"Ya sudah."

-oOo-

"Sudah kubilang kau akan lulus," Itachi melihat Ienari yang mengikatkan hitai atenya di lengan kiri. Hanya tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Satu minggu berlalu, ujian Gennin sudah dilaksanakan dan baik Itachi, Haru, ataupun Ienari lulus dengan mudahnya. Haru sendiri tampak sudah bersama dengan Itachi dan hanya tertawa melihat Ienari salah tingkah.

"Yang terendah di nilai Ninjutsu dari yang lulus, tidak bisa dibanggakan," jawabnya menggaruk kepalanya lagi.

"Yang tertinggi di ujian menulis cukup membanggakan," jawab Itachi sambil menghela nafas dan sekali lagi membuat Haru tertawa dan wajah Ienari yang memerah. Tentu saja, ia tidak pernah kesusahan untuk mengikuti ujian tertulis karena semua yang ia hafalkan di buku. Tetapi tetap saja.

"Jangan repot-repot memujiku 'Tuan dengan nilai rata-rata tertinggi'," jawabnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan mengangguk-angguk. Itachi hanya diam dengan empat persimpangan di atas kepalanya. Haru yang melihat mereka berdua hanya menghela nafas dan memukul kedua kepala Ienari dan Itachi.

"Jangan bertengkar!"

"Tidak bisakah kalau kau tidak memukul kami terus Haru?" Mengaduh pelan dan mengusap kepalanya. Menatap ke depannya saat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang berlari kearah mereka. Memeluk kaki Ienari, dan dengan segera menepuk kepala anak berusia 2 tahun itu, "hei Naru, bagaimana hari ini—puas bermain dengan Sasuke?"

"Uhm! Dan tahu tidak Nari-nii, Naru sudah bisa pergi ke tempat Sasuke sendirian!" Ienari tampak sedikit terkejut dan menatap Sasuke. Menyadari sebuah perban ada di tangan Naruto membuatnya sedikit panik.

_'Hanya jatuh dari pohon tempatnya kabur,'_ suara Minato membuatnya menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar cemas dengan Naruto saat ia tidak berada di sekelilingnya.

"Nari-nii lulus ujian?"

"Kami bertiga Naru-chan!" Haru menarik kedua temannya itu dan tersenyum. Naruto dan Sasuke tampak senang mendengar itu, "oke, untuk merayakannya tentu saja siapa yang mau ramen?"

"Naru!"

"Lagi? Kau bisa gendut kalau kau terlalu banyak makan ramen Haru," menghela nafas dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Haru. Minato hanya tertawa pelan melihat jujurnya Ienari.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan itu pada seorang gadis bakka!"

-oOo-

"Eh, Nari-nii akan pindah dari panti asuhan?!" Naruto yang tampak berada di panti asuhan melihat kearah Ienari. Yah, usianya memang baru 7 tahun, tetapi itu cukup tua untuk berada di panti asuhan. Lagipula ia sudah bisa mencari uang sendiri dari misi saat di kelompok Gennin nanti.

"Hanya pindah di dekat sini, aku bisa mengunjungimu setiap hari," jawab Ienari sambil menepuk kepala Naruto yang masih tidak terima. Anak-anak maupun pengurus di panti asuhan tidak pernah baik padanya, hanya Ienari, Itachi, Haru, dan juga Sasuke yang baik padanya, "hm, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu."

"Tetapi—"

"Kau tidak perlu bergantung terus, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi shinobi yang kuat bukan," Ienari menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Yah, sebenarnya Minato juga setuju dengan itu, karena itu bisa membuat Naruto mandiri, "aku akan tahu kalau kau membutuhkanku atau tidak."

'_Lagipula guruku juga bersama denganmu Naruto,_' jawabnya sambil menggaruk dagunya dan menatap Minato yang menatap anaknya. Sandaime juga mencarikan apartment yang terdekat dari panti asuhan dengan jaminan yang cukup bagus dan aman.

...

"Baiklah, tetapi Nari-nii harus janji akan mengunjungiku kalau bisa!"

"Tentu saja, kau adikku satu-satunya—kau tidak perlu menyuruhku melakukan itu," Ienari tampak memeluk erat Naruto dan mengacak rambutnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar dan membalas pelukannya. Ienari hanya menghela nafas, sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian namun Naruto tidak boleh terlalu bergantung padanya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku..."

"Ya!"

-oOo-

Hanya butuh beberapa hari untuknya pindah dari panti asuhan, dan meninggalkan Naruto di panti asuhan. Sampai terakhirpun sebenarnya ia masih berat untuk meninggalkan anak itu, dan Naruto sendiri juga tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu.

"Pada akhirnya kau ditinggalkan lagi bukan?" Baru saja Ienari bejalan pergi dari tempat itu saat sang Mantor berbicara seperti itu di samping Naruto. Anak berusia 2 tahun itu tampak membulatkan matanya dan menatap kearah sang mantor, "monster sepertimu memang tidak perlu memiliki seseorang. Kau hanya akan melukainya. Aku berani bertaruh kalau ia tidak akan kembali melihatmu."

"Nari-nii sudah berjanji padaku, ia pasti akan kembali!"

"Hmph, kita lihat saja nanti—" dan sang mantor tampak berbalik tidak perduli dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto setelah ia mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sementara Naruto sendiri tampak hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, memikirkan apakah yang dikatakan sang mantor benar atau salah.

-oOo-

"Ah, akhirnya misi selesai juga—" Haru tampak merenggangkan kedua tangannya dan berjalan bersama dua anggota tim genninnya—Itachi dan Ienari. Ya, mereka yang merupakan lulusan yang termuda dimasukkan dalam satu kelompok gennin. Ienari dan Haru masuk 2 tahun yang lalu, sementara Itachi masuk 1 tahun yang lalu, "aku bertaruh besok akan ada misi pencarian Tora lagi..."

"Tidak akan mengagetkan," Itachi menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Ienari yang tampak hanya diam sedaritadi, "oi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hah, oh tidak—ya sudah aku hari ini sudah berjanji menemui Naruto setelah misi ini," menggaruk kepalanya, namun baik Itachi maupun Haru menemukan hal yang aneh saat melihat wajah pucat Ienari. Terlebih Itachi yang mengenalnya lebih lama, tanda-tanda itu adalah dimana Ienari sedang tidak sehat, "ya sudah, sampai jumpa besok!"

"Tunggu Ienari!" Haru baru saja akan berbalik saat Ienari berlari ke belakang mereka untuk menemukan pemuda itu sudah tumbang dengan cepat di belakang mereka, "h-hei, Ienari!"

Haru berlari kearah Ienari begitu juga dengan Itachi yang segera mencoba memeriksa keadaannya. Tampak memegang erat dadanya dan nafasnya tampak memburu serta seolah merasa kesakitan. Kenapa ia bisa lupa, selama 2 tahun penyakit miliknya tidak pernah kambuh dan itu membuat Ienari merasa cukup kuat untuk tidak beristirahat dan memaksakan dirinya.

'_Aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto untuk datang..._' Masih mencoba untuk sadar dan bergerak, Haru dan Itachi menahannya karena melihat kondisi tubuhnya dan ia tidak memliki tenaga untuk melawan sebelum matanya terasa semakin berat dan berat—hingga kegelapan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Ienari!"

-oOo-

Di panti asuhan itu, tampak seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning yang menunggu di depan gedung panti asuhan. Terus menunggu meskipun langit tampak semakin gelap dan malam semakin larut—mengharapkan sosok yang tersenyum padanya dan tidak berbuat jahat padanya.

"Sudah kukatakan ia tidak akan datang lagi bukan?" Sang mantor tampak menatap anak laki-laki yang menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas ujung pakaiannya mendengar hal itu. Kecewa? Ya. Marah? Tentu saja. Tetapi kenapa 'nii-san'nya tidak datang saat ia sudah berjanji akan datang menemuinya.

.

.

.

"'Nari-nii..."

To be Continue

Ga ada ide judul buat chapter ini =_=a maaf kalau chapter ini judulnya ga kreatif...

BTW saya publish double loh, jadi silahkan klik next dan akan ditemukan chapter 3 :D

Satu dan OC terakhir Haru, adik dari Rin—yah, me mau bikin slight ItaxOC yang romance. Tapi cuma sebentar sampe pembantaian klan Uchiha kok :D hanya sebentar, jadi ga romance Itachi sampe akhir karena saya mau pairingin Itachi sama karakter canon bukan OC :/

Tentu masalah dia adik Rin adalah buatanku bukanlah Canon Story.

Jadi, apa yang akan terjadi setelah Naruto menemukan kalau Ienari tidak datang setelah ia berjanji, tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada 'kakak'nya itu. Silahkan di klik next chapter :D

.

Dan ini Biodata OC :

**Nama :** Nohara Haru (kalau ga salah nama keluarganya Rin itu Nohara di canonnya :D)

**Umur :** 7 tahun

**Birthday :** 10 November

**Sifat :** penyuka anak kecil (bahkan lebih daripada Ienari), tomboy, sedikit emosional, setia kawan.

**Element :** Suiton

**Penampilan :** berambut pendek hingga se bahu (referensi TYL! Miura Haru dari Katekyo Hitman Reborn) dengan warna hitam, mata cokelat, tidak ada tanda di pipinya seperti milik Rin, namun cara berpakaiannya mirip dengan Rin.

**Kelebihan :** memiliki talent seperti kakaknya yakni ninja medis, setia kawan.

**Kekurangan :** Emosional, tomboy, tidak begitu menguasai Taijutsu.

**Bookmark :**

Genjutsu : 5/10

Ninjutsu : 7/10

Taijutsu : 4/10

Medic Nin : 8/10

Relasi :

Nohara Rin (Big Sister)

Sanzou Ienari (Rekan 1 tim Gennin)

Uchiha Itachi (Rekan 1 tim Gennin)

.

Mungkin ada para reader yang tidak menyukai penggunaan OC, tetapi jika anda membaca saya mohon untuk tidak flame ^^ saya malah berharap anda bisa mengkritik Original Character saya agar terlihat apakah berlebihan atau tidak.

.

**Review anda sangat berarti untuk saya :)**

.

**Q&A**

**.**

**Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi** (ga dong, tapi MoTOS memang saya lagi stuck u_u)

**Lizzy Park **(makasih, ini sudah dan double update ^^)

**Syn.6661** (iya, tapi saya ga bakal lupain yang lain kok, ini malah cerita selingan :') )

**Earl Grey Bernvoureth **(di canon juga disembunyiin kok sama Hokage ketiga :D dan sepertinya untuk sekarang dia ga nyadar :/ Main Characternya tetep :D tapi tambah peran Minato dan juga Ienari :D dan tentu, dan saat Minato ketemu Naruto, chakranya bakal kelepas dan dia ga bakal gentayangan (lol) lagi xD)

**Pidaucy** (waaa makasih ya X| Tenang aja, saya ga bikin OC buat di pairingin meskipun nanti ada slightnya. Saya akan membuat OC berperan tanpa mengurangi jatah canon :'|)

**L0n3lY BoY** (makasih ya :') Mary Sue dan Gary Stue itu karakter maha sempurna, ga ada kelemahan dan semuanya terlihat hebat hingga sebenarnya mengganggu jalan cerita. Misalkan seorang gadis dengan wajah cantik dan juga kekuatan yang kuat hingga para canonpun tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengalahkannya.

Nah, bedanya Mary Sue dan Gary Stue, Mary Sue itu sebutan untuk karakter cewenya, sementara Gary Stue untuk karakter cowonya :) iya nih, butuh inspirasi di MoTOS untuk misi di Nami no Kuni, kalau ada ide bisa di bicarain di PM :D

Fuinjutsu itu teknik penyegelan, Minato dibilang sebagai Fuinjutsu Master, Jiraiya juga :D jadi yang bikin-bikin formula kaya Shiki Fuin atau Hakke Fuin. Hiraishin juga pakai Fuin sebagai tandanya :D)

**Nasyaangelica** (makanya saya ga kebayang gimana Naruto pas usia gini ga ada yang nemenin selain Sandaime sama para ANBU dibenci sama orang-orang u_u)

**Danie . Bies** (makasih ^^)

**Namikaze Kevin** (makasih :D maaf saya Stuck di cerita itu T_T saya mau cari inspirasi dulu. Maaf ya (_ _) )

**AN Narra** (te-terlalu memuji \\\ tapi saya senang kalau anda senang :) )

**Koga-san** (iya, yang me lihat sedikit dari author indo yang menggunakan OC selain untuk anak dari canon saat cerita next gen. Untuk forgetable memories sudah update kemarin ya, dan 2 hari lagi insya allah update :) sementara Memory of the Otherself lagi cari inspirasi u.u)

**Aoi san** (makasih ^^)

**Guest** (tapi OCnya ga bakal lebih hebat dari canon kok :) saya cuma bikin sebagai family-figure untuk Naruto)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** The Day with You

**Genre :** Family/Friendship

**Pairing :** Harem!Naru (Straight/Slash), OCNaruto (**Brothership not romance**), OCItachi (**Friendship not romance**), OCxOC.

**Rated :** T

**Disclaimed :** Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Summary :** Sanzou Ienari tidak pernah menyangka kalau kehidupannya akan berubah. Bukan hanya karena Kyuubi membunuh kedua orang tuanya, tetapi ia harus berhadapan dengan seorang bayi yang ia tahu adalah anak dari seorang Hokage, dan juga berhadapan dengan arwah sang Hokage itu sendiri. OCNaru (Brothership not Romance)

.

Kirigakure & Sanbi

.

"Ienari-nii sudah berjanji akan menemuiku, tetapi kenapa Ienari-nii tidak datang," Naruto tampak duduk di atas ayunan dan tampak hanya menunduk dengan mata kosong. Entah sudah berapa hari berlalu sejak ia terakhir kali bertemu dengan Ienari, dan sampai sekarang ia masih menunggunya.

'_Ia sudah bosan denganmu, dan kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi..._'

"Apakah benar," Naruto teringat kembali dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mantor itu. Ienari sudah tidak ingin bersama dengannya, ia sudah bosan dengannya dan tidak akan kembali menjenguknya, "huh, aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian. Aku tidak butuh nii-san..."

Dan dengan segera melompat turun dari ayunan itu.

'Aku tahu Ienari tidak akan melakukan itu, tetapi dimana dia...' Minato yang notabe tidak bisa terlalu jauh dengan Naruto tentu saja terpaksa tidak bisa mencari Ienari. Menoleh kearah Naruto lagi saat melihat beberapa orang yang sudah berkumpul di sekelilingnya.

"Ma—mau apa kalian?"

"Hehehe, sepertinya nii-sanmu juga sudah bosan denganmu eh, monster—" tersenyum licik, salah satu dari mereka tampak berkacak pinggang. Naruto sendiri tahu kalau apa yang akan mereka lakukan tidaklah seperti yang dilakukan oleh Ienari, "kalau begitu, kami tidak akan menahan diri untuk tidak memukulmu. Jangan menyangka biasanya kami tidak melakukannya, karena kakakmu yang menggantikanmu."

"A-aku tidak butuh nii-san, aku tidak melakukan apapun pada kalian!" Naruto bahkan tidak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan oleh anak-anak itu setelah perkataan kalau kakaknya bosan dengannya. Dengan segera berlari dan menjauh dari mereka.

'_Ienari dimana kau—_' Minato benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Semua orang tidak bisa melihatnya, dan begitu juga dengannya yang tidak bisa menyentuh apapun.

-oOo-

"N—Naruto!"

Nafasnya tampak masih berat bahkan terasa sakit setlap kali ia mencoba untuk bergerak. Ienari tampak membuka matanya dengan segera saat ia seolah merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada anak itu. Menoleh sekeliling, ia sadar kalau saat ini ia bukan di panti asuhan ataupun di apartmentnya. Lebih tepatnya ia berada di rumah sakit.

"Ienari kau sudah sadar!" Haru yang pertama kali menghampirinya, sementara Itachi tampak berjalan di belakangnya. Menghela nafas, gadis itu tampak duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, "kau benar-benar suka membuat kami cemas! Kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama 1 minggu dame!"

"Satu minggu—" menyibakkan selimutnya dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Ia berjanji pada Naruto dan sudah 1 minggu setelah janji itu ia sama sekali tidak mengunjunginya.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan, kau masih belum boleh bergerak!" Haru menahannya saat melihat Ienari akan pergi dari sana.

"Tetapi aku sudah berjanji—"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Matron untuk menyampaikan pada Naruto kalau kau tidak bisa datang karena sakit," Ienari menatap Itachi yang mengangguk sebelum ia menghela nafas lega dan kembali duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Sekarang kau harus istirahat, kau sudah banyak tertinggal misi dengan kami!" Haru mendorong Ienari hingga berbaring kembali di tempatnya. Menghela nafas, ia hanya tersenyum dan menatap mereka berdua.

"Bukankah kau senang bisa mengerjakan misi dengan Itachi, Haru?" Dan dengan perkataan dari Ienari membuat wajah Haru memerah sementara Itachi tampak bingung mendengarkannya. Ienari hanya tertawa dan berbaring di tempat tidurnya, "tenang saja, aku akan keluar besok. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini..."

"Kalau begitu kau harus tidur!"

"Hai-hai~" menghela nafas dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri dan tidur membelakangi mereka berdua. Walaupun sudah dikatakan oleh Itachi kalau ia sudah mengatakan pada Matron, ia merasa ada yang aneh. Sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto, dan ia tahu itu. Sementara Haru dan juga Itachi tampak hanya diam sebelum berjalan keluar perlahan.

"Apakah benar kau sudah mengatakan pada mereka kalau Ienari sakit?" Haru bertanya sedikit berbisik pada Itachi yang hanya mengangguk. Setelah Ienari pingsan ia langsung pergi ke panti asuhan untuk mengatakan pada Naruto kalau Ienari tidak bisa datang. Namun sang Matron mengatakan kalau ia akan memberitahukannya pada Naruto karena saat itu ia sudah tertidur di kamarnya.

"Tetapi kenapa Naruto tidak datang ke rumah sakit, itulah yang kuherankan," Itachi melanjutkan kembali dengan suara yang pelan. Bagaimanapun, hubungan Ienari dengan Naruto hampir sama dengan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tidak mungkin Naruto tidak perduli pada Ienari.

-oOo-

"Baiklah, aku sudah siap menjalankan misi lagi," Ienari yang tampak keluar dari rumah sakit dua hari kemudian tampak segar dan tidak terlihat baru saja sembuh dari sakit. Haru dan Itachi tampak menghela nafas dan melihat kearah orang yang sudah membuat mereka cemas itu, "oh sebelum itu aku sebaiknya menemui Naruto, aku sedikit cemas dengannya..."

"Kami akan ikut," jawab Itachi dan Haru bersamaan dengan nada monoton. Ienari tampak menatap mereka berdua bingung, namun hanya mengangguk saja.

-oOo-

"Apakah Naruto pergi ke tempatmu saat aku sakit Itachi?" Ienari berjalan kearah panti asuhan sambil membawakan sebuah ramen untuknya. Itachi hanya menggeleng dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mengerutkan dahinya, "aneh, apakah terjadi sesuatu dengannya?"

"Huh, apa yang mereka lakukan disana—" Haru menoleh pada salah satu sisi bangunan untuk menemukan beberapa anak yang tampak berkumpul seolah melakukan sesuatu. Ienari sendiri tampak bingung sebelum menyadari sesuatu terlihat di matanya.

'_Minato-san?! Jangan-jangan—_' dengan segera berlari dan melihat pada anak-anak yang berkumpul itu, "Naruto!"

Anak-anak yang berkumpul itu tampak menoleh, dan Ienari sendiri mencoba untuk mendekati anak laki-laki yang tampak dilempari oleh batu itu. Naruto sendiri, hanya diam dan meringkuk, bahkan tidak menangis sama sekali—namun matanya tampak kosong.

"Hei, menyingkirlah—kami hanya ingin mengusir monster ini!"

"Seperti aku akan melakukannya saja, apakah kalian tidak sadar kalau ia anak berusia 2 tahun?!" Ienari menatap mereka dan terlihat kesal. Sementara Naruto yang sadar dengan suara seseorang yang menyelamatkannya hanya membelalakkan matanya saja.

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara lainnya yang ia ketahui adalah Haru tampak mendekat juga. Melihat keadaannya, sementara Itachi tampak menatap semua anak disana dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kami lebih banyak jumlah daripada kalian bodoh, apakah kalian kira kalian akan menang?" Mereka memang tampak seusia dengan Haru, Ienari, dan juga Itachi. Meskipun tentu saja anak seumur mereka harusnya belum menjadi Gennin.

"Jangan mengganggu anak yang lebih kecil bodoh," suara itu membuat mereka menoleh menemukan pemuda berambut hitam pendek yang memakai pakaian berlambang Uchiha berwarna putih.

"Shisui—" Itachi yang mengenalnya tampak cukup terkejut melihat teman baik yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu ada di depannya. Melihat bagaimana anak yang lebih dewasa ikut campur, anak-anak itu tampak pergi dari sana meninggalkan keempat Gennin dan anak kecil itu.

"Apakah ia tidak apa-apa?" Shisui menatap Naruto yang masih membungkukkan kepalanya. Haru sendiri mencoba untuk mengobatinya dan Ienari masih belum melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkram tubuh kecil Naruto.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa!" Naruto segera menepis tangan Ienari dan yang lainnya. Ienari yang melihat itu tampak terkejut dan menatap anak itu yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, "aku tidak perlu dilindungi oleh Ienari-nii, aku bisa sendirian!"

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto?"

"Kau janji padaku akan datang, tetapi ternyata tidak datang," Ienari mengerutkan alisnya, menoleh pada Itachi yang tidak kalah bingung. Bukankah ia sudah mengatakan pada matron alasan kenapa Ienari tidak datang, "kalau kau memang bosan padaku nii-san tidak perlu menemaniku."

"Naruto, bukan maksudku seperti itu. Aku punya alasan kenapa aku tidak datang," Ienari mencoba untuk memegang tangan Naruto dan menghentikannya namun Naruto tidak mau sama sekali disentuh olehnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena Naru adalah monster makanya Nari-nii tidak mau bersama dengan Naru lagi bukan," Ienari tampak terdiam dan hanya menghela nafas, "semuanya juga mengatakan kalau Naru tidak butuh orang lain karena Naru adalah—"

PLAK!

Haru, Itachi, dan Shisui tampak terkejut melihat Ienari yang menampar pipi Naruto. Minato sendiri tampak sedikit terkejut dengan itu namun ia tahu alasan Ienari melakukannya. Naruto menatap Ienari yang hanya menghela nafas lelah. Berdiri dengan bertumpu pada lututnya dan tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Naruto.

"Jangan mengatakan kalau kau adalah monster, kau adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan itu tidak akan berubah—" Ienari mengusap pipi Naruto yang sedikit memerah karena tamparannya tadi, "maaf aku tidak menepati janjiku. Tetapi aku akan berusaha membayarnya, jadi maafkan aku?"

...

"Kau tidak akan bosan padaku?"

"Kau bukan hewan atau barang—bagaimana aku bisa bosan denganmu," menghela nafas dan menepuk kepala Naruto yang menutup matanya refleks, "bagaimana? Kalau ya aku akan membelikanmu Ichiraku Ramen sepuasnya."

"Ya! Tetapi kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku lagi," jawabnya sambil mengangguk mantap sementara Ienari hanya tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk juga.

-oOo-

'_Aku mendengar Itachi mengatakannya pada sang Matron, tetapi sepertinya ia tidak mengatakannya pada Naruto,_' Ienari sedang berdua dengan Naruto di kamarnya setelah seharian penuh ia berjalan-jalan bersama dengan Itachi, Haru, Shisui, dan juga Naruto serta Sasuke yang dijemput oleh Itachi agar menemaninya.

"_Aku sudah bisa menebaknya, maaf karena aku tidak cukup kuat untuk melindunginya_—" Ienari tampak berbisik sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang asik dengan buku bergambarnya, "_—Minato-san..._"

Minato menoleh kearah Ienari yang tampak menatap lantai dengan tatapan serius. Minato tidak mengerti kenapa anak seusia Ienari bisa memberikan tatapan seperti itu.

"_Aku ingin mempelajari Fuin-Fuin yang bisa digunakan untuk menyegel makhluk seperti Kyuubi,_" Minato menatap dengan dahi berkedut. Ia tentu saja bisa mengetahuinya, namun itu membutuhkan formula yang sangat rumit dan akan susah untuk diberikan pada Ienari yang baru saja menjadi Gennin.

'_Formula itu sangat rumit, apakah kau bisa?_'

"_Mungkin akan sulit, tetapi aku akan memfokuskan pelatihan fuinku pada minimal satu buah fuin milikmu itu. Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto,_" menghela nafas dan melihat Naruto yang tersenyum lebar padanya membuatnya tidak bisa tidak membalas senyumannya, "_mungkin membantunya mengontrol chakra Kyuubi itu... Atau minimal menghentikannya kalau tidak bisa mengontrolnya..._"

...

'_Kalau saja aku bisa mempertemukanmu pada Jiraiya-sensei..._'

-1 Tahun Kemudian-

"Kirigakure lagi-lagi mencari cara untuk menghancurkan Konoha." Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi tampak menghela nafas mendengarkan laporan dari ANBU yang ada di depannya. Ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang direncanakan oleh Kirigakure untuk melakukan itu. Bahkan ia mendengar Kazekage mereka dikendalikan oleh seseorang dan membuat mereka mencoba untuk membunuhnya dan mengeluarkan Sanbi dari tubuhnya.

"Menurutmu, apakah mereka akan menggunakan cara itu lagi—Kakashi?"

...

"Ada kemungkinan, tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukan itu," Kakashi yang tampak menggunakan topeng anjing hanya diam. Wajahnya menegang di balik topeng, "cukup Rin yang menjadi korban. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyegel Ishobu didalam tubuh seseorang lagi..."

"Kuharap mereka tidak melakukan itu—" menghembuskan asap dari pipa di mulutnya dan menatap Kakashi yang mengangguk, "bagaimana keadaan Ienari-kun dan juga Naruto-kun?"

"Mereka berdua baik-baik saja, tetapi aku terkejut dengan Ienari," Sandaime menatap kearah Kakashi, "anda tidak memberikan fuin yang dibuat Minato-sensei pada Ienari-kun bukan?"

"Tentu, bagaimanapun Fuin tingkat tinggi tidak cocok untuknya yang masih Gennin Kakashi. Mungkin akan kuberikan saat ia menjadi Chuunin ataupun Jounin," Sandaime masih belum menangkap perkataan Kakashi yang menghela nafas.

"Selama 1 tahun ini, ia seolah sedang mempelajari sebuah fuin—yang mirip dengan Shisho Fuin milik Minato-sensei," jawab Kakashi dengan nada pelan sementara Sandaime hampir saja menjatuhkan pipanya. Shisho Fuin adalah fuin tingkat A yang tentu saja akan susah untuk di pelajari, "ia memang kesusahan namun meningkatkan waktu pelatihannya selama 1 tahun ini."

"Yang lebih penting, darimana ia bisa mengetahui formula fuin itu..."

-oOo-

"Nii-san, sebenarnya apa saja yang kau lakukan? Kalau kita sedang beristirahat atau setelah kau melakukan misi dengan Haru-nee dan Itachi-nii kau selalu mencorat-coret gambar ini," Naruto yang sedang berada di taman bersama dengan Itachi, Ienari, dan Haru tampak menoleh pada Ienari yang masih memegang tinta di tangannya.

"Benar juga, dan kufikir apa yang kau tulis ini sama saja." Haru menoleh pada gambaran yang ada di tangan Ienari begitu juga dengan Itachi. Hanya Itachi yang mengerti apa itu—namun hanya diam saja.

"Ah, aku hanya sedang mempelajari fuin baru—sedikit lagi sempurna. Satu formula saja salah maka fuinnya akan gagal," jawabnya sambil terus saja menggoreskan tintanya. Tentu saja bukan tinta chakra yang digunakan olehnya.

'_Bagian itu ada yang salah Ienari,_' memperhatikan fuin saat Minato mengatakan hal itu. Tampak sweatdrop melihatnya, 90 persen sudah hampir selesai dan ia menghabiskan waktu hingga 2 jam untuk mengukirnya.

"Salah lagi—" menunduk dan menghela nafas, Haru dan Naruto hanya tertawa sementara Itachi mendengus pelan.

"Dobe..." Ienari menoleh saat mendengar perkataan Itachi itu dan tampak empat persimpangan di kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu Teme!" Sebenarnya Itachi mengetahuinya kalau Fuin yang ada di tangan Ienari itu tampak sangat rumit untuk tingkat Gennin seperti mereka. Ia hanya menanggapi ocehan Ienari dengan gumaman dan juga satu sampai dua kata saja.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, beberapa orang yang memakai Hitai Ate bergambar lambang Kirigakure sedang mengawasi mereka. Melihat kearah Ienari yang ada disana dan mencocokkan dengan foto yang ada di tangan mereka.

"Jadi benar anak itu yang dikatakan oleh mereka?"

"Tidak salah lagi..."

...

"Kita harus menangkapnya secepat mungkin."

-oOo-

'_Kau sudah bisa menghafalkan formula Shisho Fuin hingga 80% tetapi kau harus ingat kalau kau akan menggunakan tinta chakra dan harus lebih berhati-hati menggunakannya,_' Ienari berada di ruangannya bersama dengan Naruto yang memilih untuk menginap di apartmentnya hari ini, '_lakukan sekali lagi._'

"Baiklah Minato-san," mengangguk dan menghela nafas, mencoba untuk membuat lagi Shisho Fuin yang diberikan pada Minato saat itu. Ia harus berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ia kerjakan saat ini. Masih butuh waktu lama untuknya mengerjakan fuin itu dan Naruto hanya diam menunggu Ienari sambil melihat apa yang dilakukannya.

"Sedikit lagi—" Ienari memberikan sedikit sentuhan terakhir dan mencoba untuk menyelesaikannya. Menatap Naruto yang entah sejak kapan tertidur, hanya tersenyum sebelum menghela nafas dan kembali mengerjakannya. Sedikit lagi dan—menguap beberapa kali sambil mengangguk pelan, "sedikit lagi..."

Ini memang sudah pukul 11 malam, namun Minato tahu biasanya Ienari tidak akan mengantuk pada saat jam segini dan itu membuatnya bingung. Naruto yang tertidur sudah biasa untuknya, dan itu tidak masalah karena Naruto baru berusia 3 tahun saat itu.

'_Ienari, kau tidak apa-apa?_'

BRUG!

'_Ienari!_' Terkejut melihat tubuh itu terjatuh begitu saja. Tidak ada tanda sakit namun ia tampak tertidur sangat pulas seolah tidak bisa dibangunkan oleh apapun. Menoleh untuk menemukan ANBU yang tidak ada di sekeliling mereka, '_sial kenapa disaat seperti ini!_'

"Kita berhasil, ini semua juga berkat kau—" beberapa orang dari Kirigakure tampak masuk dan akan membawa Ienari. Minato tidak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan berteriakpun tidak akan didengar oleh mereka, "Mizuki..."

Minato melihat seorang Shinobi dari Konoha yang hanya tersenyum sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tentu saja, tidak mungkin orang-orang Kirigakure itu bisa masuk begitu saja ke Konoha.

"Kami akan memberikan hadiah yang pantas untukmu secepatnya—" beberapa dari mereka tampak menggendong Ienari dan akan membawanya begitu saja, "—kali ini kita tidak akan gagal menggunakannya sebagai Jinchuuriki dari Sanbi setelah kita melepaskannya dari tubuh Mizukage-sama..."

Minato membulatkan matanya, satu hal yang terfikirkan saat ini hanyalah bayangan mantan muridnya yang tewas karena digunakan sebagai Jinchuuriki Sanbi.

'_Rin..._' Ia tidak akan membiarkannya, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan keadaannya seperti ini. Ia mengutuk semua ANBU yang bisa-bisanya tidak ada disaat seperti ini, '_Kakashi..._'

-oOo-

"Minato-sensei?" Kakashi tampak berada di salah satu sisi desa Konoha tampak tersentak seolah mendengar suara Minato. Ia mengetahui kalau Naruto bersama dengan Ienari hari ini, dan ia bukan bertugas saat ini. Jadi, walaupun para ANBU tidak ada di sekeliling Naruto masih dijaga oleh Ienari. Tetapi entah kenapa—

Dengan segera ia melakukan shunshin menuju ke apartment Ienari. Ia harus memastikan apa yang ia rasakan ini. Perasaan buruk yang ia harapkan tidak benar terjadi.

"Naruto!" Kakashi melihat Naruto yang terbaring di atas lantai. Tidak mungkin Ienari meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja dalam keadaan seperti itu. Mencoba untuk membuka topengnya, saat mata Sharingannya tampak menatap kearah Naruto tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya seolah tersedot ke dalam fikiran Naruto.

-oOo-

"Kakashi!" Saat Kakashi membuka mata ia berada di depan penjara gelap dengan genangan air di bawahnya. Namun, yang menjadi perhatiannya tentu saja sosok gurunya yang ada di depannya, mencengkram kedua bahunya dengan erat.

"M—Minato-sensei! Kenapa—" menoleh sekeliling, hanya bisa terdiam melihat bagaimana gurunya yang seharusnya sudah tewas 8 tahun yang lalu berada di depannya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya, kau harus menyelamatkan Ienari!"

"Ada apa dengannya—tunggu, jadi itu sebabnya ia bisa mengetahui Formula Shisho Fuin itu?" Kakashi mengerti, kalau Ienari mengetahui keberadaan Minato, itu artinya Minato yang mengajarinya tentang Fuinjutsu terutama segel tingkat tinggi seperti itu.

"Ia diculik oleh orang-orang Kirigakure. Ia akan dijadikan Jinchuuriki Sanbi, dan yang kutakutkan adalah ia berakhir seperti Rin—" Kakashi membulatkan matanya dan menatap kearah Minato. Tentu, ia tidak akan mungkin melupakan bagaimana Rin menjadi Jinchuuriki Sanbi untuk menghancurkan Konoha dan bagaimana ia bisa terpaksa membunuhnya, "—hentikan mereka sebelum mereka benar-benar menjadikannya Jinchuuriki."

"Sensei aku—"

"Kau bisa melakukannya Kakashi, aku yakin kau tidak akan apa-apa..." Kakashi tampak ragu namun menatap gurunya itu sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, akan kukabarkan pada Sandaime-sama..."

-oOo-

"Ienari-kun diculik? Bagaimana—" Sandaime tampak menatap Kakashi yang tampaknya tidak bercanda dan hanya mengangguk pelan. Setelah mendengarkan perkataan dari mantan gurunya dengan segera ia menuju ketempat Sandaime.

"Mereka akan menggunakannya sebagai Jinchuuriki Sanbi. Seperti yang dilakukan mereka dulu—" jawab Kakashi sedikit merendahkan suaranya. Bagaimanapun ia menjadi ANBU, setiap mengenang kematian semua rekannya membuatnya sedikit menunjukkan emosi.

"Baiklah, kau bisa melakukannya Kakashi?"

…

"Tentu saja," Kakashi tampak menatap Sandaime dengan tatapan serius dan juga mantap.

"Kalau begitu biarkan kami juga ikut Hokage-sama," suara yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuat keduanya menoleh untuk menemukan Itachi dan juga Haru disana. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa berada disana sementara waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas.

"Bagaimana kalian—"

"Aku diperintahkan tou-sama untuk memberikan sebuah laporan pada anda, dan Haru sepertinya melihat saat mereka membawa Ienari, makanya ia kemari saat aku sampai dan menceritakan semuanya.

"Ini adalah misi berbahaya, kalian baru 1 tahun menjadi Gennin!"

"Lalu apakah anda ingin kami hanya diam sementara Ienari dalam bahaya?! Kami tidak mungkin melakukan itu!" Haru tampak meninggikan sedikit suaranya sebelum menyadari apa yang ia lakukan dan menundukkan kepalanya, "ma—maafkan saya Hokage-sama…"

"Biarkan aku yang memimpin mereka Sandaime-sama," Kakashi menatap kearah Sandaime. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Itachi dan juga Haru saat ini, "atau minimal, aku akan mengajak Itachi bersama denganku."

"Tetapi—!"

"Haru, kau harus menemani Naruto—ia akan cemas kalau tidak melihat Ienari dan ini cukup berbahaya," Haru menatap Itachi yang mengangguk. Benar, Naruto akan panik saat mengetahui Ienari tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Baiklah, tetapi kalian berdua harus kembali dengan selamat!"

…

"Tenang saja…"

-oOo-

"Sanbi sudah dilepaskan…"

"Kurungan itu tidak akan bertahan cukup lama…"

"Kita harus segera menyegelnya pada Jinchuuriki baru…"

Suara-suara yang tampak asing memasuki kepalanya. Mencoba untuk membuka mata, saat kepalanya pusing. Ia tahu ada yang aneh saat ia merasakan kantuk yang sangat saat itu—dan saat ia melihat sekeliling, hanya ada ruangan sangat luas disana.

"Ini—"

"Ah sepertinya ia sudah sadar," melihat beberapa orang yang tampak tidak terlalu terlihat karena topeng dan juga tentu sebuah tempat yang ada disini tidak ada penerangan yang memadai, "maaf saja, kami tidak sama sekali berniat sejak awal untuk mencari orang dari Konoha setelah rencana kami berantakan. Tetapi sangat beruntung karena ada yang menjual seseorang dari Konoha untuk membuat kami mencoba sekali lagi rencana kami yang gagal itu."

"Rencana? Dan apa yang kalian maksud dengan menjual seseorang?"

"Heh, kau tidak pernah tahu karena mereka sudah tewas—kami membutuhkan seseorang dengan kapasitas chakra yang sedikit untuk memasukkannya menjadi Jinchuuriki dan akan mudah kami lepaskan saat kau kembali ke Konoha," Ienari tampak membulatkan matanya. Maksudnya, dia—tetapi siapa yang—

"Mustahil…"

"Sepertinya kau sadar? Ya—ayah dan ibumu yang menjualmu pada kami," mengeratkan giginya, ia tahu kalau ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah menyukainya karena ia tidak bisa menjadi apa yang mereka inginkan. Tetapi sampai seperti ini, "sudah dua hari kau tidak sadarkan diri. Kami harus membunuh Mizukage karena ia dikendalikan oleh seseorang. Dan Sanbi berada didalam sini…"

Menunjukkan sebuah guci besar dengan beberapa segel disana, merasakan auranya saja ia sudah mengetahuinya kalau yang ada di dalamnya tidaklah sesuatu yang baik.

"Kami akan mengontrol Sanbi di dalam tubuhmu dengan segel khusus. Dan saat kau kembali ke Konoha maka kau akan menghancurkannya—"

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke Konoha jika seperti itu!"

"Kami bisa mengendalikanmu bocah, kau tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Atau kau lebih memilih untuk mati ditangan rekanmu yang akan menyelamatkanmu?" menatap kearah Ienari yang mengeratkan gigi dan juga kepalan tangannya.

'_Ada satu, tetapi apakah aku bisa…?'_

"Taichou," salah satu dari mereka tampak mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Mengangguk-angguk ia tampak memerintahkan sesuatu sebelum menoleh kembali pada Ienari.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, bahkan mencoba untuk melepaskannya hanya akan membuatmu terbunuh oleh Sanbi—kau hanya bocah biasa yang lemah," orang itu berbalik dan keluar dari tempat itu meninggalkan Ienari sendirian.

…

'_Aku harus mengambil resiko…'_ mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi, menggunakan elemen katonnya untuk sedikit membakar tali yang mengikatnya. Dan menoleh sekelilingnya untuk melihat apakah ada seseorang yang akan muncul atau tidak.

"Kalau saja ia mengamuk, aku tidak perlu menghancurkan Konoha—" mendekat dan melihat guci besar itu. Mencoba untuk memulai melukiskan segel di tubuhnya dengan darahnya sendiri, ia harus menggunakan Shisho Fuin sebelum mereka menggunakan segel mereka dan mengendalikannya.

Dan ia hanya mengandalkan keberuntungan untuk bisa menyelesaikan fuin itu sebesar 100 persen agar ia bisa mengunci Sanbi ini di dalam tubuhnya.

-oOo-

"Mereka bukan hanya melakukan ini sekali?" Itachi yang bergerak bersama dengan Kakashi tampak menuju kearah Kirigakure. Kakashi mengangguk dan menghela nafas, mencoba untuk melihat keadaan dan melacak dengan Pakkun di depan mereka.

"Beberapa bulan sebelum penyerangan Kyuubi, seorang Kunoichi dari Konoha diculik oleh mereka dan dijadikan oleh mereka Jinchuuriki Sanbi agar saat ia kembali Sanbi akan tidak terkontrol serta menghancurkan Konoha," Itachi menatap Kakashi yang mengatakan itu dengan nada pelan.

"Lalu, bagaimana akhirnya?"

…

"Kunoichi itu menyuruh rekannya untuk membunuhnya sebelum tiba di Konoha…" Itachi bisa melihat mata Kakashi menyipit dengan dahi berkedut.

"Rekannya itu—apakah itu kau Kakashi-san?" Kakashi hanya terdiam sejenak sebelum menutup matanya dan menghela nafas.

"Ya…"

.

.

.

"Dan jika ia sampai mengalami hal yang sama, tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kunoichi itu…"

-oOo-

"Sudah hampir selesai," tampak menutup sebelah matanya dan kelelahan, melihat sekeliling memastikan kembali kalau tidak ada seseorangpun yang berada disana. Meletakkan sebelah tangannya yang penuh darah yang ia gunakan untuk menggambarkan fuin, ia menutup matanya sejenak.

…

Dengan segera ia membuka segel di guci itu dan tekanan dari chakra yang keluar tampak membuatnya terlempar dari tempatnya berdiri. Tidak terlalu terlihat, namun ia bisa melihat bentuk kura-kura yang memiliki tangan dua dan tiga ekor di belakang cangkangnya.

'_A—aku harus bisa melakukannya,' _berdecak kesal saat ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa karena tekanan itu. Bahkan tanah yang ada di bawahnya tampak terhentak sedikit dan hancur.

Menutup matanya mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi dengan chakra yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

'_Kuharap aku bisa menggunakannya—'_ mengeluarkan chakra di kelima jari tangan kanannya dan menyentuhkannya pada Shisho Fuin di tubuhnya. Menargetkan pada chakra yang ada di depannya yang sangat besar bahkan ia tidak yakin ia bisa menahan chakra sebesar itu.

"Fuin."

-oOo-

"Disini, kuharap mereka belum mengunci Sanbi di tubuh Ienari. Perjalanan kita memerlukan waktu cukup lama," Itachi dan juga Kakashi sampai di depan gerbang Kirigakure dan akan menyelamatkan Ienari.

"Tetapi dimana semua penjaga—"

DHUAR!

Suara yang berasal dari salah satu sisi tempat itu membuat mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan mengangguk segera pergi ke asal ledakan itu secepat mungkin untuk menemukan beberapa penjaga tampak tertimbun oleh tanah yang retak dan juga longsor.

"Ada apa ini…"

"Chakra ini—Sanbi," Kakashi yang menggunakan mata sharingannya tentu saja mengetahui chakra milik Bijuu ekor tiga itu. Dengan segera tampak mempercepat jalannya begitu juga dengan Itachi.

-oOo-

"Ada apa ini!" salah satu dari mereka yang tampaknya pemimpin mereka melihat ruangan tempat Ienari disekap benar-benar hancur begitu juga dengan guci tempat Sanbi tersegel, "bagaimana—" orang itu mencari sosok Ienari yang tampak terduduk bahkan tidak bisa menompang tubuhnya dengan baik.

"Kau…meremehkanku orang tua," nafasnya benar-benar memburu. Chakra yang besar masuk ke dalam tubuhnya bahkan membuat ia tidak bisa menggerakkan satupun jemarinya. Ia belum bisa memastikan apakah fuin itu bekerja atau tidak. Namun chakra Sanbi tadi menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Kau—"

"Aku memiliki guru yang mengajarkanku fuin lebih baik daripada ini," mencoba untuk tetap sadar dan menatap kearah orang di depannya, "kau tidak akan bisa mengendalikanku untuk menghancurkan Konoha…"

"Sial, kalau begini aku akan membunuhmu bocah!" tangan menggunakan segel tangan dan menggunakan jurus air yang menuju kearah Ienari dengan segera. Ienari sendiri tampak tidak bisa bergerak dan hanya menunggu serangan itu mengenainya.

"Doton : Doryuheki!" suara itu bersamaan dengan dua buah dinding yang melindunginya dari dua sisi air yang akan mengenainya. Membuka matanya, melihat Kakashi yang menggunakan Jutsu itu dan juga Itachi yang menghampirinya.

"Ienari!"

"Sedikit terlambat eh," menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk mengaturnya. Kakashi yang melihat dengan sharingannya bisa melihat aliran chakra yang tidak teratur dari tubuh Ienari.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai disini, dimana semua penjaga—"

"Mereka sudah tumbang, terlalu lemah bahkan hanya mengandalkan seorang Gennin saja," jawab Kakashi dan Itachi hanya mengangguk. Sedikit bohong karena Itachi memang memiliki kemampuan yang lebih daripada Gennin biasa.

"Sial, jangan bergerak atau aku akan membunuhnya sekarang juga!" dengan segera mereka berada di belakang Ienari yang saat itu benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun dengan sebuah kunai di lehernya, "kalau kami membunuhnya sekarang kami akan mendapatkan Sanbi kembali."

"Jadi benar kalau ia sudah—"

"Kalian hanya memiliki pilihan untuk membunuhnya atau aku yang akan membunuhnya," tersenyum gugup dan lebih mendekatkan kunai pada leher Ienari.

"Kau—" Kakashi akan bergerak, namun Itachi tampak menghentikannya dan berjalan ke depannya. Bergerak salah, kunai itu akan bergerak menggorok leher Ienari. Kakashi hanya melihat Itachi yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dan kau fikir aku akan melakukannya—" Itachi dengan suara yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya tampak menutup matanya, "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuhnya, dan aku tidak akan membunuhnya…"

"Itachi, matamu…" Ienari yang menatap Itachi dan tidak bisa fokus dengan pandangannya tampak terkejut melihat iris mata onyx pemuda itu menjadi merah.

"Kalau aku membunuhmu, kau tidak akan mengendalikan Bijuu dalam tubuhnya bukan," mata Sharingan dengan tiga titik hitam itu tampak menatap langsung kearah orang yang mendekap Ienari saat itu. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk orang itu tampak membelalakkan matanya dan tumbang dengan mata kosong.

Kakashi dan Itachi segera mendekati mereka berdua dan Itachi baru saja akan membunuhnya dengan kunai di tangannya.

"Tunggu, kau tidak perlu sampai membunuhnya—bukan ia yang mengunci Sanbi di tubuhku," Ienari tampak menghentikan Itachi yang menoleh kearahnya, "aku tidak tahu apakah Fuin ini akan bertahan seperti milik Yondaime Hokage, tetapi—aku menguncinya di tubuhku dengan Shisho Fuin…"

'_Ia sudah bisa menggunakan Shisho Fuin pada usia seperti ini?! Dan Itachi—ia memiliki sharingan di usianya yang sangat muda,'_ melihat keduanya, Itachi yang mencoba menggendong Ienari di punggungnya. Pertengkaran kecil yang tidak Kakashi perhatikan dan tampak mereka yang saling mengejek.

'_Sepertinya aku harus mencoba mencari muridku sendiri suatu hari nanti—'_ tertawa sendiri melihat kelakuan keduanya yang mengingatkan dirinya padanya dan Obito dulu.

-oOo-

"Sepertinya sampai sekarang Fuin ini tidak bermasalah," Ienari tampak masih sadar saat perjalanan kembali meskipun tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali, "tetapi kalau memang aku akan lepas kendali sepertinya aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu untuk membunuhku eh?"

"Jangan berkata bodoh…"

"Kenapa? Aku serius, memangnya untuk apa aku menggunakan konsekuensi menyegelnya sendiri kalau sampai tetap menghancurkan Konoha," jawab Ienari sambil menghela nafas. Itachi hanya diam dan tidak menjawabnya sama sekali.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu artinya mulai sekarang kau—"

"Yah, chakraku sudah memenjara chakra Sanbi, itu artinya…"

.

.

.

"Mau tidak mau aku sudah menjadi Jinchuuriki seperti Naruto…"

To be Continue

Jadi sebenarnya saya sedikit ragu buat jadiin Ienari Jinchuuriki Sanbi. Y—yah karena tidak semua orang mau OC menjadi salah satu Jinchuuriki seperti itu ^^;a tapi kalau ga begitu Ienari terlalu lemah…

Dan tentang Shisho Fuin, sebenarnya sampai terakhir dia Cuma nekad buat pakai padahal latihan terakhir dia belum bisa menyempurnakannya 100%. Butuh waktu 1 tahun lebih full buat dia bisa nguasain 80 persen Fuin itu XD dan ternyata jadi 100 persen pas ngunci Sanbi.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sanbi, saya ambil timeline saat Sanbi bebas. Kalau ga salah timeline Sanbi itu :

Kirigakure ngunci Sanbi di Rin

Rin tewas, Sanbi ditangkap lagi dan dimasukkan ke dalam Yagura (Yondaime Mizukage)

Karena ketahuan Yagura dikendalikan sama Obito, pada akhirnya mereka sepakat buat ngeluarin Sanbi dari tubuh Yagura.

**Di canon, seharusnya Sanbi menjadi liar sampai Akatsuki menangkapnya. Tapi disini, saya ambil timeline ini buat ngunci Sanbi di tubuhnya Ienari :D**

Mungkin ada yang tidak setuju dengan ini, tetapi saya mohon dengan sangat untuk tidak flame namun hanya memberikan saran ataupun kritik.

Ngomong-ngomong di cerita canon Itachi memang dapet sharingan pas umurnya 8 tahun kan :D jadi semoga saya ga salah ^^

Untuk guru Jounnin sebenarnya saya ada rencana mau bikin Hyuuga Hizashi buat jadi Jounnin gurunya, tapi ga jadi dan gurunya hanya jadi sampingan yang ga pernah kesebut XD

Kayaknya untuk arc ini lebih menonjolkan di Itachi ya ._. Setelah pembantaian bakal menonjolkan Naruto kok ^^; malah lebih cocok dibuat cerita intinya ke Tim Itachi ya XD but no~ setelah pembantaian akan masuk ke Naruto~

Note :

Shisho Fuin : Fuin yang biasa digunakan untuk mengunci sebuah makhluk di tubuh seseorang. Dua buah Shisho Fuin membentuk sebuah Hakke Fuin yang dibuat oleh Minato pada Naruto.

**Review sangat saya tunggu but no flame, minimal flame lewat PM aja ya ^^;**

**Dan saya butuh kritik kalau memang OC saya terlalu berlebihan dan mungkin saran untuk membuat OC saya lebih baik :)**


End file.
